Doce deseos
by A Frozen Fan
Summary: En un año pueden pasar muchas cosas, pero Navidad es una época que solo cobra significado cuando estás con la persona que amas. Doce capítulos navideños con escenas entre las parejas de Disney que amamos. Helsa/Kristanna/Eugenzel. Canon, post-movie, AU, etc. ¡Felices fiestas!
1. Noche de paz

Serie de drabbles navideños de nuestras parejas preferidas para animar las fiestas. Disfruten. ;)

 **Disclaimer: Ni Frozen, ni Tangled, ni ninguno de los personajes que vayan a hacer aparición me pertenecen, aunque no me molestaría que Santa me dejase a alguno debajo del árbol.**

* * *

 **Noche de paz**

* * *

I

Lo más curioso de pasar el tiempo en una celda fría y olvidada, era que aquel lugar seguía siendo mejor opción que estar con sus hermanos. "Hogar" sonaba como una palabra demasiado lejana para llamar a su palacio en las Islas del Sur. E incluso ahí habría tenido que pasar Nochebuena solo; no que se sintiera mal por ello, ya había tenido tiempo suficiente para hacerlo cuando era un niño.

Un calabozo en Arendelle no hacía la diferencia.

La puerta de la celda se abrió, revelando una figura alta y esbelta, envuelta en un vestido que parecía resplandecer con la luz de la luna que se filtraba desde el único ventanal. Elsa había bajado en muchas ocasiones a visitarlo desde que llegara a palacio a cumplir su condena, pero el príncipe tenía la certeza de que jamás terminaría de acostumbrarse a su increíble belleza.

Su mirada verde desafío la de ella con arrogancia, sin lograr intimidarla. En cambio, ella parecía genuinamente preocupada por él. Odiaba que le tuvieran lástima.

—Creí que te gustaría comer algo diferente en esta ocasión —habló la reina, sosteniendo entre sus manos un pequeño plato con galletas de jengibre—, es Nochebuena y nadie tendría que estar solo… el cocinero acaba de hornear estas.

—Su Majestad es generosa al preocuparse por mí —dijo Hans sin molestarse en ocultar su sarcasmo—. Teniendo compasión con el monstruo que intentó asesinarla. Es casi conmovedor.

—No creo que seas un monstruo —replicó Elsa con sinceridad—, a pesar de lo que digan todos, creo que hay bondad en ti, Hans. Tan solo desearía que fueras capaz de verlo igual que lo hago yo.

Él no respondió nada. Siguió mirándola con la misma máscara de desdén y frialdad que se había acostumbrado a llevar.

—Quizá un día de estos puedas hacerlo por fin. Ya sabes que te he perdonado por todo. De corazón.

—No necesitó tu perdón —espetó el pelirrojo.

—Aun así —Elsa esbozó una triste sonrisa que iluminó tenuemente su rostro, haciéndola lucir más bella de lo que nunca antes la había visto. Dolorosamente bella—, si yo he podido hacerlo, tal vez tú puedas lograrlo también. No tienes que castigarte para siempre, Hans —puso el plato sobre el modesto camastro en que dormía, al lado suyo—. Espero que al menos las disfrutes. Feliz Navidad, Hans.

Le sonrió por última vez, con más esperanza y salió elegantemente, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Hans bufó con desagrado y dudó antes de llevarse una de las galletas a la boca. Trataba de ignorar el desesperado latido de su corazón y la misteriosa calidez que le habían brindado las palabras de la soberana.

¿Qué de bueno podía haber en él? Él había nacido roto, malvado. Nada ni nadie podía cambiar lo que era y lo que había hecho. No tenía ningún arreglo. Y no necesitaba del perdón de nadie.

Sería más sencillo creerlo si Elsa no le sonriera de esa manera tan dulce, que la hacía recordarla a cada instante.

II

Anna recogió del plato una de las galletas que acababan de recoger de la cocina y la mordió con deleite. Una de las cosas que más amaba de la temporada navideña sin duda alguna, eran esos pequeños placeres que sabían mejor frente al fuego de la chimenea. Y ahora tenía a alguien con quien compartirlos.

—¿Sabes, Kristoff? Antes solía venir aquí e imaginar que mi hermana estaba acompañándome, quiero decir, después de que murieron mis padres y todo eso —comentó, apoyando su cabeza rojiza en el fornido hombro del joven a su lado—. Pero nunca fue lo mismo que cuando pasábamos Navidad en verdad todos juntos. A veces sigo extrañando esos tiempos.

—Lamento escuchar eso, Anna —el rubio la apretó contra él, frotando su brazo cariñosamente—. Yo tampoco la pasaba del todo bien en estas fechas, ¿sabes?

—Pero tenías a tu familia, ¿no?

—Bueno, aun así es difícil cuando sabes que tu familia de verdad se ha ido… —los ojos ambarinos de Kristoff se mostraron melancólicos por un instante, antes de recuperar su habitual confianza— Sin embargo, ¿sabes que no cambiaría ni uno solo de los eventos que han ocurrido en mi vida?

—¿No?

—No —dijo él con convicción—, de alguna manera, siento que todo lo que he vivido hasta ahora me ha llevado hasta donde realmente quiero estar. A tu lado.

Anna sonrió comprendiendo lo que quería decir.

—¡Yo tampoco cambiaría nada! —exclamó contenta y besó una de las mejillas del blondo— Me encanta que estés conmigo, Kristoff. Ya no me siento sola —enterró su rostro en el pecho masculino y una sonrisa se extendió por su cara, al inhalar su aroma.

Un olor a bosque mezclado con su propia fragancia corporal que la hacía suspirar. Su olor preferido.

—Anna, hay algo que quiero darte…

La princesa volvió a elevar sus orbes verdosos hasta el rostro del montañés, que ahora parecía nervioso. Kristoff se metió una mano al bolsillo y extrajo una figurilla de madera, cuidadosamente tallada.

Era una rosa con los pétalos abiertos de par en par.

La había hecho con sus propias manos y aunque sabía que seguramente no se comparaba con los obsequios lujosos que Anna habría recibido antes, (o recibiría esa Navidad), había querido darle algo especial.

—Me pareció que era más original que darte una de verdad, esta no se marchitará. Quería que supieras cuanto significas para mí —confesó, mientras la pelirroja contemplaba el objeto con fascinación—. Te quiero, Anna —Kristoff se llevó una mano a la nuca, al ver que ella continuaba sin hablar—. Sé que no es mucho, pero yo…

Sin decir una palabra, Anna unió sus labios a los del muchacho, sintiendo como él le respondía tiernamente.

Se quedaron así frente a las llamas rutilantes del fuego.

III

—Te dije que la vista desde aquí no se comparaba con ninguna otra en el castillo. Mira que brillantes se ven las estrellas esta noche.

—Sí, fue buena idea subir hasta aquí después de todo.

—Todas mis ideas son excelentes, preciosa.

Rapunzel miró con una ceja alzada a su esposo, que sonreía con la picardía de siempre y entonces ella también alzó las comisuras de sus labios. Jamás dejaría de darle sorpresas. Desde la torre en la que se encontraban, la ciudad de Corona parecía resplandecer ante sus ojos.

—Entonces… ¿aun quieres bajar y darle algo de qué hablar a todos esos dignatarios? —inquirió Eugene socarronamente.

—Oh, claro que no. Hasta yo estoy empezando a cansarme de ellos, pero sé que mis padres se están esforzando por reintegrarme a la sociedad —Rapunzel suspiró sonoramente. La vida de una princesa era más ardua de lo que se había imaginado—. A veces extraño cuando no era así. Podía andar descalza y solo tenía que preocuparme de cosas simples —miró sus pequeños pies, envueltos en unos finos zapatos de organza, acordes a su vestido de terciopelo verde para la cena de Navidad—, ni siquiera he terminado de acostumbrarme a usar estos.

—Sí, al parecer no todo son lujos y riquezas cuando eres parte de la nobleza —repuso Eugene, aflojándose el corbatín que estaba obligado a llevar con su propio y costoso atuendo—. ¿Pero te digo algo? —la castaña lo miró con curiosidad— Soportaría cuantas reglas hicieran falta solo para estar contigo.

Esta vez, Rapunzel le dedicó una sonrisa, de esas que hacían latir su corazón a una velocidad insospechada. Que no sería capaz de hacer por esa sonrisa.

—No tenemos que seguir las reglas por esta noche —la joven se desprendió de sus zapatos, dejando que sus pies envueltos en seda tocaran la alfombra de la habitación—, ¡vamos Eugene! Hay que subir al tejado y actuar como hacíamos antes. Igual que cuando nos conocimos.

El mencionado aceptó la delgada mano que su esposa le tendía y cuidadosamente, saltaron por el alféizar de la torre, hasta el tejado que se extendía por el ala este del castillo. Por un instante fue como si volvieran a ser un par de locos viviendo una aventura inesperada en medio del bosque. Dos personas que se sentían terriblemente solas, pero que por alguna razón, habían tenido la suerte de cruzar sus caminos.

Rieron, tomados de la mano y contemplaron las estrellas.

Eugene contempló el rostro lleno de felicidad de la princesa y supo que no había ningún otro lugar donde quisiera estar. Ni todo el oro del mundo podía compararse con su nuevo sueño.

Suavemente, la atrajo hacia sí para depositar un beso en la frente y luego uno más en sus labios.

—Feliz Navidad, preciosa.

—Feliz Navidad, Eugene.

* * *

 **Nota de autor:**

¿Qué tal, chiquillos? :3 La tía Frozen ha vuelto para cerrar el año con broche de oro, y que mejor que con una serie de momentos de las parejas que tanto nos gustan.

¡Esta vez de nuevo no pude resistirme a incluir el Eugenzel! Espero que les gusten todos los drabbles que iré colocando aquí. Como dice el summary, serán doce capítulos con drabbles consecutivos de cada parejita, ambientados en el mismo espacio y tiempo en cada capítulo. Tengo planeado colocar algunos en el universo canon, pero más que nada AUs (quienes me conocen saben que no puedo resistirme a ellos xD).

Así que nada, espero que les gusten y les ayuden a pasarla muy bien en estas fechas. Ya muchos deben andar de vacaciones. ;)

¿Alguien más quiere unirse a la locura navideña y hacer algo con estas parejitas? En serio lo necesito.


	2. Obsequio

Serie de drabbles navideños de nuestras parejas preferidas para animar las fiestas. Disfruten. ;)

 **Disclaimer: Ni Frozen, ni Tangled, ni ninguno de los personajes que vayan a hacer aparición me pertenecen, aunque no me molestaría que Santa me dejase a alguno debajo del árbol.**

* * *

 **Obsequio**

* * *

IV

Enfundado en aquel ridículo traje rojo, Hans se obligó a sonreír mientras el último niño posaba en su regazo para la foto, antes de alejarse con su madre. Trabajar como el Santa Claus del centro comercial no era su ideal para las vacaciones de invierno, pero su bolsillo exigía sacrificios y si soportar a cientos de niñitos al día era su única opción, tendría que tomarla.

Suspiró bajo la barba postiza, hasta que una persona apareció frente a él.

—¿Elsa? —dijo sorprendido, antes de sonreír burlonamente— Oh, que bien. ¿Vienes a sentarte en mis rodillas? —inquirió, mientras sus ojos adquirían una expresión lasciva, recorriendo el cuerpo de la blonda— Anda, hay mucho espacio para ti —la invitó, señalando su regazo descaradamente.

—No —Elsa lo miró con frialdad—. Nunca querría hacer eso. Jamás —levantó una ceja—. Es que cuando Anna me dijo que estabas trabajando aquí, tuve que venir a verlo con mis propios ojos.

—Pues sí, reina de hielo. Es lo que hay, este año mis padres no han sido generosos conmigo. Así que aquí estoy, disfrútame —Hans abrió los brazos en su asiento, hablando con sarcasmo—. Toma una foto, así el gusto te va a durar más. Sé que la estás pasando en grande con esto.

—Yo y toda mi cuenta de Instagram, querrás decir. No pensaras que voy a dejar de compartir lo bien que te ves en ese traje.

—Oh Elsa, tú no harías algo tan infantil.

—Mírame —Elsa levantó su iPhone y le tomó una foto al pelirrojo, que ahora imitaba su ceja arqueada—. ¿Sabes, Hans? Hay veces en las que una cree que el karma es algo que no existe, pero de pronto algo restablece el equilibrio del universo y entonces tú estás aquí, vestido como un idiota. Es una pena que no tenga todo el día para reírme en tu cara, estoy muy atrasada con mis compras navideñas.

—Qué lástima que el sentido del humor no pueda comprarse en las tiendas, te vendría bien para hacer mejores comentarios sarcásticos. Así que, ¿por qué no vas a casa y lo apuntas en tu carta para Papá Noel? Tal vez tengas suerte y te deje algo en tu bota… un gato, una loción bronceadora, un chico que te soporte… no, eso sería demasiado. ¿Un vibrador, quizás?

—Probablemente lo haga, pero al menos no estaré aquí sentada con ese ridículo disfraz. Aunque tengo que decir —lo barrió de arriba abajo—, que no te va del todo mal, Westergaard.

La muchacha sonrió satisfecha y se alejó de ahí, contoneando suavemente las caderas.

Hans volvió a suspirar y fijo sus pupilas esmeraldas en el escaparate de la tienda de enfrente, donde un precioso colgante de brillantes con forma de copo de nieve esperaba por él.

Elsa en realidad no se merecía que le hiciera aquel obsequio. Era fría, condescendiente y difícil. Muy difícil. Pero aun así iba a seguir soportando ese empleo, solo para deleitarse con la cara que pondría cuando se lo diera.

V

Anna apretó con nerviosismo la bolsa de regalo que llevaba entre sus manos, sus mejillas llenas de un sonrojo inevitable. Ni la música navideña del centro comercial era lo bastante fuerte como para acallar sus pensamientos.

" _¿Y si no le gusta? ¿Y si le parece ridículo? ¿Y si cree que soy infantil? ¿Y si…?"_

—¿Qué sucede, Anna? ¿Estás bien? —la mirada ámbar de su mejor amigo se posó en ella con preocupación y entonces sintió como su rostro ardía aún más.

—¡No! Quiero decir, ¡sí! Es decir… yo… ahm —el obsequio estuvo a punto de caer de sus manos; lo apretó con más fuerza y lo extendió de golpe hacia el rubio— ¡Para ti! Esto es para ti, je je je je…

Kristoff tomó el presente sorprendido y luego arrugó el ceño.

—Esto no es justo, An. No sabía que ibas a darme un regalo. Yo no traje nada para ti.

—¡Oh, no importa! No necesito nada —la pelirroja sonrió—, en realidad deseaba darte un obsequio antes de que te fueras a las montañas con tus padres. No nos vamos a ver en todas las vacaciones —jugueteó tímidamente con una de sus trenzas— y quería darte algo para que te acuerdes de mí…

El blondo retiró el moño que decoraba el obsequio y echó un vistazo al interior del empaque, sacando una bufanda de un intenso color rojo.

—¡Es para que protejas tu cuello del frío! —exclamó la colorada, elevando sin querer el tono de su voz— En las montañas el clima es muy extremo y te puedes enfermar y… yo misma la hice… bueno, Elsa me ayudó un poquito —confesó, enfrentando sus índices con apocamiento— bueno, en realidad ella la tejió toda, ya que yo no soy muy buena, je je, pero yo le puse tus iniciales ¿ves? —señaló unas letras bordadas cuidadosamente en uno de los extremos— y también fui a comprar el estambre, y el hilo y la bolsa para envolverla, así que… así que bueno, je je je…

El blondo se enredó la bufanda alrededor del cuello, apreciando con aprobación lo bien que le quedaba. Anna siempre sabía escoger mejor que él, de eso podía estar seguro.

—Es perfecta, An. Me encanta —le dijo, sonriéndole de una manera que hizo que a la muchacha le latiera el corazón con fuerza—. Voy a llevarla todos los días que salga a esquiar en la nieve. Gracias… y agradécele también a Elsa de mi parte.

Anna sintió como el color en sus mejillas incrementaba, (aún más, si es que eso era posible) y no pudo evitar dibujar una amplia y tonta sonrisa.

—Bueno, no tengo un regalo para ti ahora pero creo que sí puedo invitarte a un chocolate caliente —le dijo Kristoff—, ¿vamos?

—¡Claro que sí! —soltó y se prendió de su brazo con entusiasmo.

Tal vez el año próximo se animara a confesarle sus sentimientos.

VI

Rapunzel hizo un sonido nasal al contener la risa que amenazó con salir de sus labios, luego de ver la foto que su amiga acababa de subir a su Instagram. Al parecer, Elsa se había encontrado con un Santa Claus muy peculiar esa tarde. Tendría que pasar a verlo ella también, antes de irse a casa.

"Me gusta", oprimió debajo de la imagen, marcándola con el conocido corazón de la red social. Eso le enseñaría a ese pelirrojo a no ser tan presumido en la escuela.

Levantó los ojos al notar como alguien llegaba hasta la mesa en donde se encontraba sentada. Un par de ojos castaños le sonrieron al toparse con los suyos y enseguida vio como su novio depositaba frente a ella un par de capuchinos.

—¿Algo interesante en las redes sociales?

—Ni te imaginas, je je je…

—A veces eres maquiavélica, preciosa —dijo Eugene—. Bien, ya tenemos café. ¿Puedo darte mi regalo ahora?

—Claro, estoy ansiosa por saber que es —dijo la muchacha tomando un sorbo de su bebida y llevándose un mechón de su pelo rubio tras la oreja—, desde que me dijiste que tenías una sorpresa no he dejado de pensar en eso… espero que no sea una jaula para Pascal, como la otra vez —agregó, alzando una ceja.

—Claro que no, florecita. Ya entendí que a esa rana le gusta ser libre.

—Que bien, porque no le gusta estar encerrado. Y no deberías querer encerrarle solo por esa vez en la que se metió en tus pantalones y te… —su repentino parloteo cesó en cuanto Eugene sacó un grueso y gastado libro de su morral y se lo ponía en la mesa—, oh —Rapunzel lo observó con curiosidad y lo tomó entre sus manos—, "Las aventuras de Flynn Ryder". Este es el libro del que no paras de hablar todo el tiempo.

—El primero que leí en mi vida. Bueno, si dejas de contar los que tienen dibujos —el moreno acarició la tapa del volumen con cariño—. Con este libro pasé muchos momentos agradables, ¿sabes?

—¿Por qué me lo das? Es obvio que significa mucho para ti, no quiero quitártelo —Rapunzel pareció preocupada.

—No me lo estás quitando, yo quiero dártelo —replicó él—, además, tú me diste ese retrato que hiciste con tus manos y yo también quería darte algo especial. Y bueno, ya que no sé pintar ni nada de eso…

Rapunzel sonrió al ver el gesto sincero de su pareja y abrió el libro con curiosidad. Cada página marcada y subrayado era un instante importante en su vida y para ella significaba bastante.

—Gracias, Eugene. Siempre había querido leerlo. Te prometo que lo voy a cuidar mucho.

—Sé que sí —el joven le tomó la mano con ternura—. Te quiero, preciosa.

La trigueña le devolvió el contacto con un apretoncito, mientras el corazón le latía como la primera vez que había mirado ese par de pupilas marrones.

* * *

 **Nota de autor:**

La tía Frozen ha regresado, criaturas. No me había perdido, lo que pasa es que anduve ocupadita. Estoy pensando en más situaciones navideñas para endulzarles la temporada. 7u7 ¿Qué tal este Modern AU, eh? ¿Verdad que son bellos?

 _VoodoHappy:_ ¿Qué más daríamos todas por recibir a estos muchachones bajo el árbol? En especial a cierto pelirrojo. xD Elsa es muy noble, tengo la impresión de que no es la clase de persona que guarde rencor, al menos no por mucho tiempo. Así que sí, es muy importante perdonar. Las personas pueden no cambiar, pero uno sí puede hacerlo al estar en paz consigo mismo, como bien dices. :3 Jajaja, sé que Anna puede ser desesperante a veces; a mí cuando veo la película en ocasiones se me atora, pero me encanta escribir sus locuras. xD Buenísima tu idea, trataré de incorporarla en alguno de estos drabbles. ;) ¡Gracias por todo!

PD. No he visto Frozen Northern Lights, pero como ya sé que no va a salir Hans, ni ganas me dan. *snif* :'( ¡Pásenla bien!


	3. Muérdago

Serie de drabbles navideños de nuestras parejas preferidas para animar las fiestas. Disfruten. ;)

 **Disclaimer: Ni Frozen, ni Tangled, ni ninguno de los personajes que vayan a hacer aparición me pertenecen, aunque no me molestaría que Santa me dejase a alguno debajo del árbol.**

* * *

 **Muérdago**

* * *

VII

—¿Es en serio, Westergaard? —Elsa miró la ramita que colgaba por encima de sus cabezas, en el solitario pasillo.

—¿Por qué tanto escándalo, copo de nieve? Tú eres quien dice que no hay que romper las reglas…

—No este tipo de "reglas". Besarte con alguien ni siquiera es una regla —los ojos azules de la rubia fulminaron a Hans con frialdad—, es una costumbre estúpida, que a alguien se le ocurrió solo para poder poner trampas con estas… ¡estas cosas! —señaló el muérdago con frustración, maldiciendo el hechizo que impedía que cualquiera de los dos pudiera moverse del sitio hasta cumplir con esa malsana tradición.

El castillo entero no solo había sido decorado con adornos navideños y demás, sino que también estaba repleto de fullerías como aquella. Las desventajas de asistir a un colegio de hechicería.

Hans se encogió de hombros y exhibió esa desagradable sonrisa que a ella siempre le daban ganas de borrar con un _Expelliarmus_.

—No es como si tuviéramos muchas opciones. Sabes que no hay ningún contra hechizo… a menos que tú ocultes uno bajo la manga, porque eres tan inteligente —arguyó él con sarcasmo.

—Por Dios, sí que eres un tarado —Elsa rodó los ojos y se cruzó de brazos en su lugar.

¿Qué más se podía esperar de un Slytherin? Ese insano pelirrojo se la pasaba complicándole la vida desde primer año. Disfrutaba con ello.

—Entonces… ¿pretendes que nos quedemos aquí todo el día o…?

—¡¿Y qué otra cosa se puede hacer?!

—Vamos, reina de hielo —el colorado se inclinó hasta rozar con los labios el lóbulo de su oreja, haciéndola estremecer—, sabes que no es tan malo.

Elsa sintió como su cara se ruborizaba y volteó la cara con enfado.

—¡Prefiero ponerme a vomitar babosas a dejar que me toques!

—Creí que los de tu casa solían ser más inteligentes —apuntó Hans con desdén, mirando de soslayo la insignia azul de Ravenclaw, que la blonda portaba en su túnica—, supongo que eres la excepción a la regla.

La muchacha volvió a mirarlo con los ojos entornados y llenos de odio.

Sin decir una palabra, lo tomó por las solapas de su túnica y bruscamente logró que se inclinara hacia ella, uniendo sus labios con los suyos. Hans no se lo esperaba. Colocó sus manos sobre la pequeña cintura de la albina e hizo ademán de profundizar el beso, alcanzando a recorrer con su lengua el labio inferior de Elsa, antes de que ella se apartara violentamente y le lanzara una mirada penetrante.

—¡Esto no significa nada! —bramó, alejándose furiosa y con las mejillas encendidas.

Hans se quedó mirando el lugar por donde había desaparecido, alelado por el encuentro. Se llevó una mano hasta la boca, pensativo y luego sonrío de manera astuta.

VIII

Anna miró como la pequeña _snitch_ aún se retorcía en su mano, buscando escapar. Dejó su _Saeta de Fuego_ en un rincón de la habitación y se acercó hasta el rubio capitán del equipo de Hufflepuff, que aún estaba guardando las pelotas que habían usado durante el entrenamiento.

—Buen partido, Anna —Kristoff la miró con una sonrisa al volverse para recibir la pelotita dorada y ponerla en su lugar—. Gracias por aceptar reemplazar a nuestro buscador, sí que se dio un golpe fuerte.

—¡Oh, no fue nada! —la pelirroja se llevó una mano a la nuca y sonrió con nerviosismo— ¡Así soy yo! Ya sabes, cuando se trata de _quidditch_ soy tu chica… ¡quiero decir, tu buscadora! Porque me encanta volar y evadir _bludgers_ … y eso… je je je je je je je…

—Es una suerte que estuvieras cerca, ya sé que no cualquier persona se prestaría a ayudar al equipo rival.

—¡Oh, nada de eso! Ya sabes, esto es sana competencia, ¡no hay porque ser egoístas! —ni loca le diría que la única razón por la que "casualmente" estaba cerca de la cancha, había sido para verlo entrenar.

—Lo sé, te conozco. Si no lo hiciera, hasta pensaría que intentabas espiar nuestras estrategias o algo.

—¿Yo? ¿Espiar? ¿Quién soy? ¿Hans? —Anna hizo un puchero indignado—¡Jamás pensaría en robarles sus estrategias! Me gusta jugar limpio. Y pienso que tú… pienso que tú eres muy bueno —admitió, ruborizándose y desviando la mirada con vergüenza—, será un honor jugar el partido contra ustedes la próxima semana.

—Gracias, tal vez tengamos oportunidad de robarle la victoria a Gryffindor —bromeó Kristoff—, eso si no eres más rápida que nosotros.

—¡Je! Trataré de no ser tan mala con ustedes —dijo ella azorada—. Hay que dar nuestro mejor esfuerzo, ¿sí?

—Bueno, pero si tu casa gana de nuevo espero que me dejes invitarte una cerveza de mantequilla. Este fin de semana hay excursión a Hogsmeade, ¿qué dices?

—¡Eso me gustaría mucho! —chilló la colorada, con más entusiasmo del que pretendía.

Kristoff notó algo en el techo sobre el rabillo del ojo y miró hacia arriba, donde una diminuta ramita de muérdago se hallaba suspendida.

—Hey, mira eso —señaló divertido—. Caray, esto es tan vergonzoso —añadió, sobándose la nuca.

Anna sintió con pesar como la cara le ardía de bochorno.

—Tendré que besarte —declaró Kristoff con media sonrisa.

—Yo… ah…

El muchacho se inclinó y le dio un breve beso en los labios, que hizo que su corazón se acelerara y algo cálido la envolviera desde el interior. Anna parpadeó un par de veces y lo miró con ojos brillantes.

—Je je je je je je je je je je…

IX

—¿Sabes que es lo que más me gusta de la Navidad, Eugene?

—¿Qué no tienes que volver a casa a pasar las vacaciones con tu loca madre? —el castaño pasó otra página del libro de pociones mágicas que leía, sin despegar los ojos de él.

Necesitaba encontrar un brebaje para vengarse de esos imbéciles de los Stabbington, por haberlo encerrado en la torre de Astronomía, después de convencerlo de robar unos exámenes.

—Ja ja ja ja, ¡sí! Pero también hay otras cosas que me gustan —dijo Rapunzel con alegría—, por ejemplo, las salidas a Hogsmeade para buscar obsequios y la decoración del castillo…

—Ajá.

—Y los villancicos que canta el coro de la escuela.

—Sí, eso también es lindo —concordó Eugene, sin despegar sus ojos marrones aún del texto.

—Aunque hay otra cosa que me gusta más… —la muchacha lo miró a través de la cortina que formaba su largo pelo rubio y frunció los labios— ¿vas a pasarte todo el día leyendo eso?

Normalmente el chico era más divertido, pero había ocasiones en las que más que parecer un miembro de la casa del león, le ganaba a sus propios colegas de Ravenclaw al enajenarse estudiando. Como aquella.

Lo peor es que ni siquiera lo hacía por un examen.

—Aguarda un instante, Punzie, en serio necesito concentrarme en esto…

—Hum —Rapunzel sacó su varita de la túnica e hizo una floritura con ella, que el joven no notó.

—… tengo que ocuparme de ese par de idiotas antes de que se vayan a casa. Tú sabes bien que esos dos tienen algo contra mí y no voy a dejar que…

—¡Eugene, mira! —gritó la chica de repente, haciendo que él alzara la vista sobresaltado y el libro resbalara de sus manos hasta el suelo, con un ruido estruendoso.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡Demonios, Punzie! Me has dado un buen susto —refunfuñó el frunciendo ligeramente el entrecejo y mirando alrededor—. No veo nada, no… oh… —su expresión se suavizó al ver el diminuto ramillete de muérdago que flotaba sobre sus cabezas. Ni siquiera la había escuchado murmurar el hechizo de levitación—, eres una tramposilla, ¿eh? —sonrió traviesamente.

Rapunzel se acercó a él y suavemente colocó una mano en su nuca para atraerlo hacia sí, logrando que unieran sus labios en un beso que el moreno aceptó gustoso. Los labios de la blonda sabían a miel, canela y chocolate caliente. Lo que más le gustaba de la Navidad.

Su venganza podía esperar.

* * *

 **Nota de autor:**

Buenas y frías tardes, panecillos. :3

Estaba recordando hace poco mis años mozos (los cuales hace no mucho que acaban de pasar), cuando me gustaba Harry Potter y todo eso y como he visto tantos fanarts de personajes de Disney en su universo, y es Navidad y la tía Frozen es una maldita nerd de los fandoms, dije ¿por qué no? ¿A poco no son adorables todos como estudiantes de Hogwarts?

Koko: Amor puro de la llanura, la mejor manera de describir al Helsa que he escuchado en días. xD Lo de Lego no tiene perdón, pero si es cierto eso de que Weselton llega a salir en Frozen 2 y Hans no, ese ratón corporativo tendrá que escucharme. ¡Nuestro pelirrojo es importante, carajo! D:

VoodooHappy: Elsa quería sentarse en el regazo de ese Santa sensual y pedirle un enorme regalo, if you know what I mean. LOL Pero ya sabes, la chica mantiene su dignidad. Voy a actualizar "Nieve, chocolate y margaritas" el próximo año hasta terminar, pero después de eso... no lo sé. Disfrútenme mientras me tienen todavía. xD Moana es genial, amé su película, pero por el momento no se me ocurre nada con ella, ya que estos drabbles se centran exclusivamente en las parejas y... bueno, sí, eso. ¡Aún así espero que los disfrutes de todo corazón! ;D

Si me faltó de responder el review de otro anónimo, me disculpo pero Fanfiction se está comportando como una perra de nuevo y no me ha dejado ver los últimos. 7n7 Así que si es así, ya responderé en la siguiente entrega y sino, por MP, ya saben.

¡Feliz semana a todo el mundo!

PD. La entrega de mañana vendrá con acompañada de nieve, ¿se imaginan de que se trata? :D

PD2. No dejen de escribirme sus sensuales reviews solo porque Fanfiction se esté portando como una perra, ya los leeré después. ¿Mencioné ya que Fanfiction es una perra?


	4. Nieve

Serie de drabbles navideños de nuestras parejas preferidas para animar las fiestas. Disfruten. ;)

 **Disclaimer: Ni Frozen, ni Tangled, ni ninguno de los personajes que vayan a hacer aparición me pertenecen, aunque no me molestaría que Santa me dejase a alguno debajo del árbol.**

* * *

 **Nieve**

* * *

X

Hans volvió a hundir la pala con fuerza entre la nieve y retiró otro montículo enorme de la puerta del garaje, sintiendo un leve dolor en los brazos. Era fuerte y sus músculos estaban lo suficientemente marcados bajo el grueso jersey de lana y la parca, pero aquel trabajo resultaba simplemente excesivo.

Como odiaba el invierno.

¡PLAF!

Algo helado se estrelló en su nuca y resbaló por su cuello y la gorra del anorak. Una risa melodiosa resonó a sus espaldas y el pelirrojo se volvió, temblando y con ojos furiosos.

—¡Maldición, Elsa! ¡¿Cuál es tu jodido problema?!

Elsa volvió a reír con ganas, sus mejillas de porcelana adoptando un rubor que en otras circunstancias, habría aceptado que era adorable.

—Lo siento, pero te ves muy gracioso cuando te enfadas —la muchacha colocó sus manos, enfundadas en pequeños guantes azules tras su espalda y le sonrió con expresión inocente—. No me pude resistir.

—Madura ya, ¿quieres? —le espetó Hans, antes de sacudirse la nieve del pelo y volver a darle la espalda, refunfuñando— Detesto esta época del año.

—Eres el único desadaptado al que no le gusta el invierno.

—¿Y por qué no? Cada año, todos se ponen a cantar esa mierda de villancicos y a decorar como si compitieran por ver quien tiene la casa más vulgar —afirmó él con desdén—. Luego mis estúpidos hermanos me hacen limpiar solo toda esta nieve. Y ahora para colmo, llegas tú a fastidiarme con tus jueguecitos —la barrió de arriba abajo por sobre el hombro, con sus pupilas de jade—, ¿acaso tienes cinco años?

—¿Y tú? ¿Tienes ochenta? —Elsa arqueó una de sus delicadas cejas, viéndolo rodar los ojos con hastío— ¡Relájate, principito!

—¡No me llames así! No soy ningún principito… mujerzuela de la nieve —farfulló Hans.

—Imbécil.

—Zorra.

Otro proyectil nevado fue a parar directo al trasero del pelirrojo.

—¡Bueno, ya basta! En serio, Elsa, ¡voy a ir ahí! —la amenazó él mientras ella reía de manera maliciosa, llevándose una mano a los labios, con la gracia de una reina.

—No es mi culpa que estés tan amargado por tus hermanos que no puedas soportar un poco de nieve.

Hans la fulminó con los ojos y entonces, una pérfida sonrisa se dibujó en una de las comisuras de sus labios. Si la princesita quería jugar, jugarían.

—Tú lo pediste, chiquilla.

Soltó la pala y tomó entre sus manos un grueso montículo de nevisca, que fue pasó rozando el hombro de Elsa, ahora visiblemente sorprendida.

Su risa se volvió a escuchar, cristalina e interrumpida de tanto en tanto por alguna que otra exclamación. Las bolas de nieve yendo y viniendo. Las amenazas en broma y las persecuciones. Sorprendentemente, Hans se descubrió a sí mismo pasándolo bien. De repente habían dejado de ser los rivales de siempre para convertirse en dos niños que jugaban como la primera vez que habían visto nevar.

Quizá el invierno no era tan malo después de todo.

XI

—¿Y si hacemos un muñecoooooooo? —Anna cantó estruendosamente la tonta canción con la que siempre solía enfadar a su hermana, mientras le daba los últimos toques a Olaf, el enorme muñeco de nieve que había conseguido armar en el jardín.

Sabía que era una manera estúpida de divertirse, pero ¿qué más daba? La casa de la izquierda estaba desocupada y la de la derecha solo la ocupaba ese anciano señor Weselton, el cual ya estaba medio sordo. Y no era como si los vecinos de enfrente fueran a burlarse, después de todo lo que hacían sus hijos.

En resumen, la vida era buena con diversiones tontas y geniales como aquella.

Cogió la zanahoria que acababa de robar del cajón de las verduras y la puso en medio de las dos piedrecitas que formaban los ojos del muñeco.

—¡Ya está! —exclamó, poniéndose las manos en la cintura.

Una risa masculina a sus espaldas la sobresaltó.

Se dio la vuelta. Allí estaba el rubio compañero de clases de su hermana, el que siempre le sonreía cada vez que iba a hacer sus tareas a casa y una vez, incluso le había obsequiado un par de chocolates. Desde entonces no paraba de pensar en él.

Anna se quedó lívida.

—Hola —saludó el muchacho, con una sonrisa burlona.

—Oh… je je je… hola —musitó, moviendo una mano tímidamente y sintiendo que las mejillas se le ponían del mismo color que su cabello.

—¿No está tu hermana? —preguntó Kristoff— Le traje sus apuntes de física.

—Oh… eh… ¡fue a molestar al vecino de la otra cuadra! —respondió ella sin pensar, haciendo que él arqueara una ceja— Espera… no… ¿qué?

Kristoff volvió a reír.

—Ustedes dos se ponen muy locas apenas llega el invierno, ¿eh? —comentó, permitiéndose abrir la verja y pasar al nevado jardín, donde apreció mejor a Olaf.

Anna tuvo ganas de cubrirse la cara de vergüenza.

—No está mal, pero le falta algo ¿no?

—Ah… eh… esto es algo que hice para los vecinos y… eh… je je je… —Anna balbuceó.

El blondo no le prestó atención. Dejó el morral que cargaba en el suelo y se quitó la gruesa bufanda que portaba para colocársela al hombre de nieve.

—¡Kristoff, no! ¡Te vas a enfermar!

—Nah, está bien. Mamá me hace ponerme esa cosa cada vez que salgo de casa, pero creo que se le ve mejor a este amigo —le dio una palmada al muñeco.

—Se llama Olaf, ¡le gustan los abrazos! —Anna inmediatamente quiso abofetearse a sí misma por soltar esa estupidez.

Cuando estaba junto al joven, no pensaba. Literalmente.

—Bueno, Olaf y yo tenemos eso en común —dijo Kristoff, mirándola con ojos brillantes.

Anna sonrió y le rodeó el torso con los brazos cuando él se inclinó para envolverla con los suyos.

XII

—¿Estás lista, preciosa? —Eugene aferró el trineo que había cargado calle arriba.

La pendiente estaba inclinada y no había un solo coche circulando a causa de la nieve, por lo que aquel era el lugar ideal para montar en trineo. Era sorprendente que ningún niño estuviera allí.

" _Demasiado ocupados con sus videojuegos, supongo"_ , pensó para sí mismo.

—¡Estoy lista, Eugene! ¡Hagámoslo! —la voz entusiasmada de Rapunzel lo devolvió a la realidad y le hizo asentir con la cabeza, para enseguida tomar impulso y alcanzar a meterse en el trineo, que descendió a toda velocidad.

El grito lleno de adrenalina que soltó la muchacha hizo latir con fuerza a su corazón.

En menos de un minuto habían llegado hasta la base de la pendiente, donde el trineo se incrustó con fuerza en un banco de nieve haciendo que salieran disparados hacia afuera.

—¡Ough! —Eugene dio un alarido al caer sobre el suelo nevado y sentir algo helado por todo su rostro. Al menos no había ido a darse con la acera o el tubo de escape de algún coche.

Entumido, se incorporó lo mejor que pudo y se sacó la nevisca del rostro.

—¡Rapunzel! —alarmado, se puso de pie y corrió hasta la chica, que yacía tendida boca abajo en medio de la calle.

Rápidamente la tomó por los hombros para darle la vuelta e incorporarla, respirando aliviado cuando la escuchó reír.

—¡Ja ja ja ja ja ja! —Rapunzel permitió que la sentara en el piso y se quitó el gorrito de lana morado que llevaba en la cabeza, sacudiéndolo de nieve. Las alborotadas puntas de su corto pelo castaño, también estaban húmedas y frías, pero el rubor de su cara y su buen humor indicaban que no se había hecho daño.

No podía dejar de reír.

—¿Estás bien? ¿Te duele algo? —Eugene la revisó con la mirada, intentando encontrar algún rasguño o magulladura.

—Estoy bien —lo tranquilizó ella—, ¡eso fue increíble! No me había divertido tanto desde que Anna y yo intentamos patinar sobre hielo. Nos caímos tratando de imitar a su hermana.

—Nadie puede ganarle a Elsa sobre el hielo, florecita —Eugene la tomó de las manos y la ayudó a ponerse en pie—, ni siquiera yo. Y mira que soy bueno, ¿eh? —la morena levantó una ceja— Ok, soy muy malo —admitió, soltándole una mano para llevársela a la nuca—, pero en trineo no nos ha ido tan mal, ¿verdad?

—¡Vamos a hacerlo de nuevo!

—Ah… eh… —Eugene dudó. De haber sabido que la colina estaba tan empinada, tal vez no habría sugerido probar el trineo en primer lugar.

No quería darse otro golpe en su precioso cuerpo, ¡qué tal si esta vez le tocaba en el rostro!

Rapunzel le dio una mirada suplicante con sus ojos verdes y supo que estaba perdido.

—Vamos —le sonrió, tomando de nuevo el trineo y dirigiéndose calle arriba.

Cualquier cosa por ella.

* * *

 **Nota de autor:**

¡Por fin pude leer sus reviews! Odio cuando Fanfiction se pone sus moños. xD

¿Cómo están hoy? :D Yo con más dulzura Helsa y agregados, ya saben como me gusta consentirlos. Y en esta ocasión, tuvimos tres bellos encuentros en la nieve, ¿verdad que son increíbles las parejitas?

 _VoodooHappy_ : Presentía que eras tú. xD Jajajaja, te pasas con Anna, mujer, no es la más brillante pero al menos... ¡al menos lo intenta! x3 Y sí, yo creo que todas por aquí fantaseamos con besar a Hans, tan malo y sexy. 7u7 Lo sé, el fandom ha andado súper vacío, pero aún sigue estando en el Top 10 de la página, así que hay esperanzas. :D Sí, yo también creo que después de que se estrene la segunda parte va a estar a full. Probablemente también de shippers Helsa despechadas que quieran encerrarse en su burbuja de nuevo, like me, jajajaja. No, yo no creo que hagan gay a Elsa, Disney todavía no puede arriesgarse tanto. No es que tenga nada en contra de una princesa lesbiana, de hecho pienso que sería fantástico, solo no quiero que sea ella, sería muy forzado. D: Me halaga todo tu cariño, jajaja, aún tengo ideas Helsa así que don't worry for now. ;) Tomaré en cuenta tu sugerencia. Por cierto, soy de México, ¡la maravillosa tierra de los tacos! Tú eres de Chile, ¿no?

¡Nos leemos mañana! :3


	5. Villancico

Serie de drabbles navideños de nuestras parejas preferidas para animar las fiestas. Disfruten. ;)

 **Disclaimer: Ni Frozen, ni Tangled, ni ninguno de los personajes que vayan a hacer aparición me pertenecen, aunque no me molestaría que Santa me dejase a alguno debajo del árbol.**

* * *

 **Villancico**

* * *

XIII

—¿Exactamente qué es lo que pretende, Su Majestad? —Hans dejó de mirar por la ventana del carruaje y poso sus fanales esmeraldas en la joven frente a él.

Elsa mantenía sus pequeñas manos cruzadas sobre el regazo, con todo el porte y la gracia que correspondían a su cargo real. Se había colocado un brillante vestido de color añil oscuro, que resplandecía sobre su pálida piel y abrazaba de manera etérea cada una de sus delicadas curvas. Estaba realmente magnífica.

—Ya te lo dije, Hans. Quiero que me acompañes a dar un paseo. Estar en ese calabozo tantos días no le hará ningún bien a tu salud —la rubia le sonrió pacientemente—, necesitas recibir la luz del sol.

—¿No teme que escape o trate de herir a alguien? —el pelirrojo levantó una ceja.

—Créeme Hans, no podrías dar un solo paso antes de que te congelara en tu sitio. Y eso es algo que no quiero hacer, ¿entiendes?

Era cierto, no tenía escapatoria y tampoco era como si estuviera desesperado por irse de allí. Aunque seguía sin comprender porque la muchacha insistía en ser amable con él. Supuso que lo mejor sería bajar la guardia, al menos por un rato.

Las puertas del carruaje se abrieron y un soldado extendió su mano para ayudar a bajar a la reina. Hans descendió detrás de ella, ignorando las miradas curiosas de la gente.

Con el traje que le había facilitado la blonda antes de salir de palacio, podía pasar perfectamente por un príncipe de nuevo, pero sabía bien que no servía de nada. Todos recordaban lo que había hecho.

—¿Es esto una especie de castigo, Elsa? —inquirió él mientras andaba a su lado— Me expones frente a todo el mundo para que se mofen de mi desgracia, es eso.

—Tienes que dejar de ser tan duro contigo mismo, Hans —repuso ella suavemente—. Si tú mismo no te perdonas, ¿cómo esperas que los demás lo hagan?

El colorado la fulminó con la mirada.

Cerca de ahí, un coro de niños cantaba villancicos de Navidad. Elsa enfocó su mirada en ellos con ternura.

—Me encanta esa canción —murmuró, mientras Hans se percataba de lo dulce que parecía su semblante al deleitarse con la música y entonar la misma melodía de los pequeños.

Su voz era suave y cristalina, como una campana tintineando a la distancia. Al escucharla hablar, Hans ya se había dado cuenta del agradable timbre que poseía la soberana, pero oírla cantar era algo maravilloso y muy distinto, que hacía que su corazón se desbocara de nuevo. Podría escucharla todo el día. Quería escucharla siempre.

Cuando Elsa se volvió hacia él de nuevo y le sonrió, supo que ahora sí estaba perdido.

XIV

—Je je je… ¡aquí tengo más regalos para todos, niños! —Anna metió su mano en el enorme saco que ella y Elsa, habían preparado para los pequeños del orfanato.

Esa mañana de Navidad, la princesa se había apresurado a salir con Kristoff en su trineo, para hacer entrega de todos los presentes. Nada igualaba la cara de los chiquillos al verlos llegar cargados de juguetes, dulces y demás objetos que les encantaban.

—Cuidado amigo, recuerda ser paciente —Kristoff palmeó la cabeza de Sven, quien se veía un poco aturdido ante la atención que recibía por parte de todos los chicos.

Los niños lo miraban con fascinación, se acercaban para acariciarlo, tocar sus astas y su hocico; a veces con poca delicadeza, pero el animal era muy comprensivo. Otros de los pequeños, en cambio, estaban fascinados con Olaf, quien más allá bailoteaba y ofrecía abrazos para ellos.

—Muchas gracias, Su Alteza —una niñita de cabellos oscuros miró a Anna con admiración y la sonrió mientras sostenía una muñeca nueva.

—¡No hay de qué! ¡Espero que todos puedan disfrutar sus regalos!

La niña ensanchó su sonrisa y luego miró a Kristoff con curiosidad. Entonces se acercó a la pelirroja para hablarle, como si le fuera a confiar un secreto.

—¿Él es tu príncipe? —Anna parpadeó y miró al blondo, quien enarcó una ceja.

—Bueeeeno, digamos que algo así —la colorada lo miró con ternura y alzó las comisuras de los labios—, en realidad, él es mejor que cualquier príncipe que puedas encontrar por ahí. ¡Y sabe cantar!

Su última exclamación atrajo la atención de varios niños más y de Olaf, quien llegó rodando sobre la parte inferior de su cuerpo.

—¡Oh, eso es verdad! Pero Kristoff casi nunca nos canta —dijo el hombrecillo de nieve—, ¡deberías tocar algo para nosotros! —añadió, señalando el laúd que reposaba sobre el trineo.

—Ah, no sé… —el muchacho se llevó una mano a la nuca, dubitativo.

—¡Qué buena idea, Olaf! Niños, ¿les gustaría que Kristoff tocará un villancico? —la princesa se dirigió a los chiquillos, que corearon ansiosos una respuesta afirmativa.

Anna miró sonriente a su acompañante.

—Sabes que eres una pequeña chantajista, ¿verdad?

—Anda, señor refunfuñón —la pelirroja le golpeó juguetonamente el hombro—, yo cantaré contigo.

—Por supuesto que lo harás —repuso él socarronamente, tomando su instrumento y empezando a tocar las cuerdas, ante la mirada atenta de su público infantil.

Cuando ambos entonaron aquella canción navideña, acompañada por los graciosos coros de Olaf y las risas de los chiquillos, Kristoff se dio cuenta de que no le molestaba tanto cantar para alguien más que su reno.

En realidad, él sabía que no lo hacía nada mal. Aunque prefería por mucho, escuchar la voz dulce de la vivaracha jovencita a su lado.

XV

—No voy a hacerlo.

Rapunzeñ miró insistentemente a su esposo, quien sentado con ella a una de las mesas de Patito Modosito, se concentraba en beber el tarro que tenía enfrente, ignorando el bullicio que reinaba a su alrededor. Sus amigos nunca cambiarían.

—No preciosa, no me mires así —el castaño rodó los ojos—, tú sabes bien que no canto.

—Claro que sí —discutió ella con entusiasmo—, ¡lo haces muy bien, Eugene! Los chicos y yo queremos que cantes un villancico con nosotros.

—¿Por qué todo tiene tratarse de cantar sin razón aparente? ¿No podemos simplemente… relajarnos y escuchar como los chicos se divierten? Ya sabes que a ellos les encanta dar espectáculos…

—¡Oh, Eugene! A veces eres tan aburrido —la muchacha hizo un puchero—, ¿dónde está el chico aventurero al que no le importaba cantar para salvar su pellejo? La vida en palacio te ha ablandado bastante.

—¡Eso no es verdad! —protestó él.

—Sí, claro que sí. Te has acostumbrado demasiado a los lujos, ahora que por fin eres rico, ya no quieres divertirte.

—Eh, claro que no. Vamos preciosa, sabes que no es así —Eugene la miró suplicante y ella supo que lo tenía en la palma de la mano— Sigo siendo atrevido e interesante.

—Hum…

—Atrevido, interesante y atractivo. Muy atractivo.

—No sé, últimamente estás un poco remilgoso. Ya hasta Pascal lo está empezando a notar…

—¿Y esa rana qué puede saber? —protestó Eugene.

—Camaleón.

—Vamos, tú sabes que no. Por supuesto que la vida en palacio no me ha cambiado.

—¡Entonces canta un villancico con nosotros! —le volvió a pedir, con una sonrisa resplandeciente.

—Ah, tú sí que sabes como hacer que uno ceda hasta cuando no debe —el joven volteó la cabeza con resignación y luego sonrió de lado—. Tendrás que acompañarme, porque creo que no recuerdo la letra de ninguna canción navideña.

—Ya sabes que sí, tonto —Rapunzel lo besó en la mejilla.

—Vamos niño bonito, no te hagas del rogar —detrás de ellos, Mano de Garfio miró amenazadoramente al moreno, a quien no le quedó de otra que ponerse de pie y unirse al grupo de trúhanes que se encontraban canturreando junto al piano, tocado con destreza por su amigo para emitir una conocida melodía navideña.

Las cosas que hacía por su querida Rapunzel.

* * *

 **Nota de autor:**

Joder, estuve tan ocupada estos últimos días que apenas pude ponerme a continuar con esto. Por otra parte, el fandom está medio vacío, así que... xD A veces me preguntó en donde estará todo el mundo, ¿ya no se acuerdan del Helsa? :'( Yo no me puedo olvidar de estos dos.

 _VoodooHappy_ : Sip, la parte Kristanna del capítulo anterior fue muy especial, Anna dice las cosas más locas. x3 ¡Ah, cielos! Creí que eras de Chile porque usaste la expresión "esta wea" y tengo entendido que por allá hablan mucho así, (la wea, weon, weona, aweonado, LOL), por eso saqué la conclusión, jajajaja. Claro que te invitaría tacos, te invitaría unos al pastor, son mis preferidos de entre todas las delicias mexicanas. :P Lamento mucho la situación de Venezuela, pero tengo que decirte que todo lo que sube tiene que bajar y viceversa, así que ya verás como tu país va a recuperarse. Mientras tanto, trata de vivir con alegría y nunca dejes atraparte por la depresión y las malas noticias; sé que puede sonar como un consejo muy vacío de mi parte, pero créeme que funciona. Espero que estas pequeñas cositas que escribo te sigan levantando el ánimo. ;) ¿Y por qué no subes tú las tuyas? ¡Me encantaría leerlas! (Sobretodo esa que mencionas con la serpiente xD).

¡Feliz Navidad a todos! Nos vemos mañana con otros drabbles. ;)


	6. Árbol de Navidad

Serie de drabbles navideños de nuestras parejas preferidas para animar las fiestas. Disfruten. ;)

 **Disclaimer: Ni Frozen, ni Tangled, ni ninguno de los personajes que vayan a hacer aparición me pertenecen, aunque no me molestaría que Santa me dejase a alguno debajo del árbol.**

* * *

 **Árbol de Navidad**

* * *

XVI

—Repíteme porque decidimos comprar el árbol de dos metros —Hans contempló el enorme abeto que, con mucho esfuerzo, él y su esposa acababan de poner en el elegante vestíbulo de su residencia.

Vivir en una mansión era ventajoso para darse el lujo de poner uno tan grande como aquel, pero también implicaba un arduo trabajo al momento de decorarlo.

Con un suspiro, empezó a desenredar las luces de colores que irían alrededor del árbol; otra tarea no menos complicada, mientras Elsa iba sacando las delicadas esferas con copos de nieve que acompañarían a la iluminación.

—Para hacer felices a tus hijos, Hans —le recordó ella con paciencia, examinando de cerca una esfera plateada y limpiándole de encima una mota de polvo.

Siempre era una odisea sacar todas esas cosas del ático.

—Claro —el pelirrojo sonrió de manera torcida y volvió a mirar el abeto.

Justo el día anterior, la servidumbre se había retirado por vacaciones. ¿Por qué no habrían puesto el dichoso arbolito antes?

—No te quejes, a ellos les hace mucha ilusión decorarlo juntos —Elsa le sonrió con dulzura—, nos las apañaremos bien.

Dos personitas bajaron corriendo en ese instante las escaleras.

—¡Mami, mami! —la pequeña de seis años y cabellos pelirrojos se acercó a Elsa, sosteniendo un adorno hecho con materiales reciclados en sus manitas— ¡Está listo!

La rubia tomó a su hija y la cargó sobre su cadera para que le enseñara mejor el adorno: un rudimentario ángel hecho con un tubo de papel higiénico y hojas de revista. Los ojos verdosos de la niña, iguales a los de su padre, la miraban expectantes.

—Ha quedado precioso, cariño —Elsa besó a la niña en la coronilla—, tu papá te ayudará a colocarlo en la punta… cuando termine con eso.

El aludido bufó al tensar más un nudo en la serie de luces.

—Así no vas a terminar nunca, papá —su hijo, un chiquillo de diez años y cabellos castaños, clavo sus pupilas de hielo en Hans con seriedad.

—Entonces ven y ayúdame, demonio —replicó él arqueando una ceja.

A veces, su primogénito era demasiado parecido a su madre. El chico rodó sus ojos y tomó el otro extremo de las luces para que pudieran desenredarlas juntos.

Elsa soltó una risita desde su lugar.

Esos dos le hacían recordar las discusiones que ella misma solía tener con Hans cuando eran más jóvenes, (y seguían teniéndolas a veces). Aun así, era latente el cariño que los cuatro se tenían como familia.

Y eso le encantaba.

XVII

—¿Has encontrado ya el árbol que quieres, pequeña? —Kristoff miró como su hija miraba con atención los abetos expuestos al aire libre, que aquella granja local tenía para escoger.

Desde que su hija había nacido, aquella excursión para ir a por el árbol de Navidad se había convertido en una valiosa tradición familiar. Y jamás la habían dejado de lado en aquellos maravillosos ocho años.

—No sé, papá —la chiquilla jugueteó con una de sus trenzas rubias y lo miró dubitativa, con esos ojos idénticos a los de su madre—, ninguno me convence.

—Estoy seguro de que lo hallaremos. ¿Por qué no echas un vistazo de este lado y…?

—¡Lo encontré! —la vocecita chillona de Anna los sobresaltó a ambos, haciéndolos mirar por sobre el hombro.

La pelirroja contemplaba entusiasmada un abeto de considerable tamaño y follaje, cubierto a medias por la nieve. Sus manos envueltas en mitones rosas formaban dos puñitos mientras daba brinquitos alrededor.

—¡Este es perfecto! Solo mírenlo, es tan esponjoso y lleno de verdor —Anna abrazó el pino con sus brazos—, ¡vamos a llevarlo! ¿Podemos llevarlo? ¿Sí? ¿Sí?

A veces a Kristoff le parecía estar a cargo de dos niñas, en vez de una.

—¿Tú qué dices, cielo? —preguntó, volviéndose a la pequeña blonda— ¿Te gusta el árbol que encontró mamá?

Ella entornó sus ojos y se acercó a mirar el abeto con semblante crítico, en tanto Anna la observaba suplicante. Finalmente, la niña asintió con la cabeza y alzó ambas comisuras de sus labios.

—¡Es perfecto!

Anna lanzó un chillido de emoción y envolvió a su hija con los brazos, para que luego ambas se tomaran de las manos y empezaran a dar vueltas. Ya lo decía él: vivía con un par de niñas.

Kristoff rió por lo bajo y se acercó al pino.

—Bueno, no se puede decir que sea precisamente pequeño —dijo—, tendremos que hacer un pequeño esfuerzo por meterlo en casa al llegar.

—¡No importa, Kristoff! —su esposa le sonrió con confianza— Es el árbol ideal para nuestro hogar. Estoy segura de que a Sven le encantará —dijo, haciendo referencia al pastor alemán que les esperaba en casa—, además eres lo suficientemente fuerte como para llevarlo —añadió con coquetería—, y si no, ¡siempre puedes contar con esto! —alzó su brazo derecho empuñando la mano y señalando su delgado bíceps.

—¡Y yo también ayudaré! —añadió su hija.

—Bien, pues parece que está decidido —dijo el blondo—. Nos llevamos este.

No pudo evitar ampliar su sonrisa en cuanto sus chicas soltaron otro alarido de júbilo y comenzaron a parlotear sobre la decoración del árbol.

Amaba a su familia.

XVIII

Rapunzel tarareó una canción al pintar otra de las esferas que colgarían ese año en su pino navideño. Siempre le gustaba hacer los adornos ella misma, de modo que cada año, el abeto pudiera lucir distinto y original. No había nada que disfrutara más al comenzar la temporada navideña.

—Mamá, papá está molestando a Pascal de nuevo —su pequeño hijo señaló a Eugene, quien picoteaba al diminuto camaleón sobre la mesa con un pincel.

El reptil sacó la lengua en un rápido movimiento, de manera defensiva y consiguió sobresaltar al castaño.

—¡Eugene! Deja en paz a ese pobre animal —lo amonestó su esposa.

A veces le parecía que su marido nunca cambiaría, ni porque ya fuera un adulto hecho y derecho.

—Oh vamos, no le estoy haciendo nada a la rana, preciosa —dijo él con semblante socarrón.

—Estoy mirándote, Eugene. Estos adornos no se van a terminar de hacer solos —le dijo Rapunzel arqueando una de sus rubias cejas.

—No sé para que quieres ponerle tantos adornos al árbol. ¿Para qué molestarse tanto en decorar esa cosa? Ya me tienes a mí y soy fabuloso —el moreno sonrió de manera galante, antes de recibir una pequeña colleja de parte de la blonda.

El niño, de cabellos castaños como los de Eugene y ojos esmeraldas como los de ella, rió sentado en medio de ambos y continúo pintando la estrella que colocarían en la punta del árbol.

—¿Has terminado con eso, cariño? —le preguntó Rapunzel a su hijo, quien levantó la estrella en sus manos.

—¡Está lista!

—Tal vez tu padre quiera ayudarte a colocarla —Rapunzel se volvió hacia su marido de nuevo, sonriendo de tal manera que él no pudiera negarse.

Nunca lo hacía, de todos modos.

—Bien, allá vamos campeón —Eugene se puso en pie y cogió al pequeño por el torso, para alzarlo hasta la punta del pino—. Cuidado con la cabeza… Dios, ¿cuánto mide este árbol, Punz?

—Tú fuiste quien lo eligió, dijiste que querías el mejor árbol de Navidad para tu familia. Cuanto más grande mejor.

—¿Yo? ¿Yo cuándo dije eso? Espero no tener que buscar la escalera —se acomodó al niño hasta que quedara sentado sobre sus hombros y entonces él estiró los bracitos, hasta colocar la estrella en la parte superior—. Ahí está. Buen trabajo, amigo.

Rapunzel dejó sus pinturas por un momento y se levantó para ver mejor el adorno. Realmente había quedado hermoso. Su hijo había heredado su amor por el arte.

—¡Se ve genial! —comentó el chiquillo, aún sobre los hombros de su padre.

—Ya lo creo que sí, chico. Ya lo creo que sí.

Eugene rodeó la cintura de su esposa con un brazo para atraerla a ellos y ella le sonrió.

* * *

 **Nota de autor:**

En la selección de hoy, otros tres modern AU con una sugerencia que ya me habían hecho por ahí, con padres e hijos. ¿Qué puedo decir? Imaginar a tres familias perfectas era algo irresistible. xD ¿Cuál fue su favorita?

Ahora sí, ¡Feliz Navidad a todos! Pásenla excelente. :D


	7. Celebración

Serie de drabbles navideños de nuestras parejas preferidas para animar las fiestas. Disfruten. ;)

 **Disclaimer: Ni Frozen, ni Tangled, ni ninguno de los personajes que vayan a hacer aparición me pertenecen, aunque no me molestaría que Santa me dejase a alguno debajo del árbol.**

* * *

 **Celebración**

* * *

XIX

El lejano eco de los músicos tocando en el salón distrajo a Elsa momentáneamente, quien se encontraba pensativa en la terraza. Era el día de Navidad y los Westergaard habían ofrecido su tradicional baile anual para celebrar con el resto del pueblo.

No hacía mucho rato que el patriarca de la familia le había pedido que se sentara al piano para tocar un villancico y que todos pudieran deleitarse con su maravillosa voz.

Una petición que había aceptado de modo cohibido. No era una persona de fiestas.

—Imagine que la encontraría aquí, señorita Delle —la voz varonil que se escuchó a sus espaldas le provocó un pequeño sobresalto—. ¿No es de su agrado la recepción?

—En lo absoluto, señor Westergaard. Más debo decir que no soy muy asidua al baile —la rubia se volvió para encarar al joven pelirrojo que la miraba con una sonrisa torcida—, mi hermana sin embargo, es el alma de la fiesta. Estoy segura de que le encantará compartir un vals con usted —añadió de manera fría.

—Lamento estar en desacuerdo con tal apreciación, la señorita Anna no necesita en lo absoluto de mis atenciones teniendo a un montón de muchachos ansiosos por bailar con ella —Hans se le acercó hasta quedar tan solo a un palmo de distancia, cosa que le hizo tensarse— y siendo sinceros, me honraría más compartir ese vals con usted.

—Oh, ¿y eso a que se debe? —la jovencita parpadeó con fingida confusión— No me dirá que el desaire de Anna le ha hecho reconsiderar sus objetivos.

El bermejo rió irónicamente, agitando suavemente la cabeza.

—Nunca ha habido tal desaire, su apreciada hermana sabe que no siento por ella más que el afecto de un amigo y ese sentimiento es recíproco —contestó Hans—. Pero su orgullo es tal que insiste en fingir que desconoce mis verdaderas intenciones.

Elsa se ruborizó abruptamente y lo fulminó con la mirada.

—¿Y cuáles son esas intenciones?

—Creo que le han quedado bastante claras hace tiempo —el pelirrojo le levantó delicadamente la barbilla con su pulgar y su índice—, desde el día en que me presenté ante su padre para pedir su mano y él respondió que no habría de hacer nada sin su consentimiento. Oh sí, no finja Elsa, sé bien que lo sabe —el color en los pómulos de la blonda aumentó—, lo que sigo preguntándome, es que debo hacer para ganarme una mirada de esos ojos hermosos —fijo la mirada en sus pupilas celestes—, una sonrisa de sus labios —rozó la comisura de su boca con la de él—. ¿Por qué insiste en ignorar lo que siento por usted, mi señorita? ¿Ni siquiera en Navidad se apiadará de mí? ¿Qué debo hacer para que acepte ser mía?

Elsa suspiró, su corazón latiendo fuertemente.

—Cuidado, señor Westergaard. Cualquiera que lo mirara podría pensar que va a hacer algo inapropiado.

—Pero eso es lo que intento.

Cuando sus labios atraparon los de ella, no hizo nada por apartarse.

XX

Moviendo sus pies al compás de la música, Anna tomó otro emparedado de la mesa de bocadillos y lo saboreó con gusto. A diferencia de otras damas, ella no encontraba razón alguna para disimular su apetito en los eventos sociales. Le gustaba la comida casi tanto como un buen baile y su desparpajo en los modales no había conseguido ahuyentar a los muchachos, sino todo lo contrario.

Era una señorita de buena cuna, pero que sabía muy bien disfrutar de los placeres de la vida.

—Buenas tardes, señorita Anna.

La colorada se dio la vuelta para encontrarse con el empleado del señor Weselton, que atendía el dispensario del pueblo. Un joven foráneo de cabellos rubios y carácter reservado. El traje sencillo pero apropiado para la ocasión resaltaba sus anchos hombros y lo hacía ver todavía más alto.

—¡Kristoff! ¡Qué sorpresa verte aquí! —ella lo saludó con informalidad, atrayendo la atención de varias mujeres que la miraron sorprendida— Estaba preguntándome si te vería el día de hoy.

—El señor Westergaard acudió a invitarme personalmente, no podía hacerle un desplante —dijo él, sonriendo suavemente—. Además… también esperaba verla a usted, señorita.

—No me digas señorita, llámame Anna. Somos amigos, ¿no? —inquirió ella devolviéndole el gesto.

—No sé si eso sea lo más apropiado.

—¡Por supuesto que sí! —los ojos turquesas de la colorada se deslizaron hasta el laúd que Kristoff traía en la mano— ¿Tocarás una canción con los músicos? —inquirió, curiosa.

—En el pueblo me lo han pedido tantas veces, que esta vez no pude negarme. Parece que alguien me oyó mientras estaba en los establos —dijo él, llevándose una mano a la nuca con cierta incomodidad—, no creo ser tan bueno, pero…

—¡Tonterías, Kristoff! Eres maravilloso tocando ese instrumento, seguro lo harás muy bien —repuso la chica con entusiasmo y el aludido no pudo evitar ruborizarse.

Desde luego, no sería Anna quien le dijera que había sido ella la que lo había escuchado en los establos y luego se había encargado de esparcir el rumor de lo buen músico que era. A veces ese hombre era tan tímido como su hermana mayor.

—Trataré de hacerlo lo mejor que pueda, jamás he tocado en público.

—Y cuando esté haciéndolo… ¿querría usted dedicarme una pequeña canción? —el rubor en las mejillas pecosas de Anna aumentó y ella desvío la mirada, sonriendo tímidamente y cruzando sus manos— Me gusta tanto esta época navideña… lo que más disfruto son los villancicos, ¿sabe usted? —afirmó, sin percatarse de lo rápido que había cambiado en su manera de dirigirse a su acompañante.

Kristoff parpadeó con sorpresa y asintió.

—Para usted señorita Anna, claro que sí, cualquier canción… si antes me concede un baile, desde luego —agregó, sintiéndose más osado.

Cuando los orbes verdosos de la cobriza se alzaron, sumamente brillantes, temió por un momento que le reclamara su impertinencia. Pero en lugar de eso, volvió a mostrar una sonrisa más amplia que la de antes.

—Pensé que nunca lo preguntarías —dijo y lo tomó de la mano.

XXI

Rapunzel rió alegremente al dar una vuelta en medio de las personas que bailaban. El salón de los Westergaard estaba a reventar de gente. Los músicos habían dejado de tocar villancicos para entonar melodías más alegres y bailables, que hacían que todos los invitados formaran una rondalla y se tomaran de las manos.

La sonriente muchacha se agarró las faldas y comenzó a andar en zigzag por la fila que formaban los hombres, detrás del resto de las mujeres. Su largo cabello dorado, tomado en una trenza enredada con listones rojos y ramitas de muérdago, parecía flotar detrás de ella. Cuando terminó en los brazos de un joven alto y moreno, las comisuras de sus labios se alzaron liberando otra risa.

—¡Esto es muy divertido! —exclamó, al tiempo que Eugene la hacía dar una vuelta— Hacía tanto tiempo que no lo pasaba tan bien…

—¿Sigue enfadada por haberle hecho salir de casa de su madre? —preguntó él de manera socarrona.

—No, ya no —dijo ella afablemente—, solo lamento que no se dé la oportunidad de disfrutar esto. Madre dice que el mundo es un lugar muy cruel.

—Lo es a veces, pero también puede ser un lugar gentil. Todo depende del cristal con que lo mires —el castaño la tomó por la cintura y la levantó brevemente en el aire, en sincronía con el resto de las parejas—. Habría sido una pena que se quedara en casa.

—Sí, no habría podido bailar tanto o ver como la señorita Delle volvía a darle calabazas al menor de los Westergaard —Rapunzel rió por lo bajo—, pobre muchacho, ¿cómo es que no se da por vencido?

—Algunos hombres no saben cuando dejar de insistir. Sobretodo si están enamorados.

—¿Usted también es así, señor Fitzherbert? —los ojos verdes se posaron en él con intensidad.

—Solo cuando la muchacha vale la pena —respondió Eugene, devolviéndole la mirada con calidez y apreciando como el encantador rostro se encendía.

La multitud formó un círculo y Rapunzel entrelazó su brazo con el suyo. Cuando se pusieron a dar vueltas, la risa alegre de la chica hizo eco en sus oídos como el trinar de un ave. El sonido más maravilloso del mundo.

Los músicos tocaron con más ahínco, precipitando el baile, haciendo que los invitados se agitaran y sonrieran y gritaran.

El día de Navidad debía ser el más jubiloso en ese pequeño pueblo de las montañas.

Rapunzel giró sin control, dejando que sus pasos se deslizaran sobre el piso de duela y cerrando los ojos para ser una con la música. En casa, su estricta madre habría reprobado aquel tipo de comportamiento. Pero ahora no quería pensar en ella.

Hoy no.

Dos manos largas y masculinas se posaron en su cintura, deteniéndola justo cuando la canción llegó a su nota final. Las personas prorrumpieron en aplausos y ella se dio cuenta por primera vez, de lo profundos que eran los ojos castaños de Eugene.

Y por un instante, deseó que el tiempo se detuviera.

* * *

 **Nota de autor:**

¡Hola a todos! Cada vez faltan menos drabbles de este especial y en esta ocasión, decidí escribir tres escenas ambientadas en la época victoriana, (ya saben, como "Orgullo y Prejuicio", "Sentido y Sensibilidad"... sí se notó, ¿no? xD) Me encantan las historias de este tipo y era justo ver como se comportarían las parejitas en un ambiente así; se nota que para ls historia final me inspiré con el bailecito de Tangled, ¿eh? :3

A mi parecer, entre el Helsa y el Eugenzel se han llevado por completo este capítulo, ¿o ustedes que creen? Yo no me decido.

¡Nos leemos mañana! :D


	8. Enhorabuena

Serie de drabbles navideños de nuestras parejas preferidas para animar las fiestas. Disfruten. ;)

 **Disclaimer: Ni Frozen, ni Tangled, ni ninguno de los personajes que vayan a hacer aparición me pertenecen, aunque no me molestaría que Santa me dejase a alguno debajo del árbol.**

* * *

 **Enhorabuena**

* * *

XXII

Hans posó su mirada en el par de tazas que reposaban sobre la mesita de café, antes repletas de chocolate caliente y luego, la desvió hasta la sedosa cabellera rubia que se desparramaba sobre su pecho. Se hallaba recostado sobre el sofá de su apartamento con Elsa encima suyo. Su cabeza reposaba en el hueco entre su hombro y su cuello, y su profunda respiración indicaba que se había dormido.

La apretó suavemente contra sí y suspiró, relajándose al inhalar el inconfundible aroma a flores y a vainilla de su novia. Como le gustaba verla así. Cuando dormía, parecía una pequeña niña a la que solo quería cuidar.

El sonido del celular de la muchacha interrumpió sus pensamientos. Elsa salió de su adormecimiento y se incorporó, haciéndolo extrañar su ligero peso sobre él.

—Es tarde, Anna ya está pidiendo que regrese a casa —la blonda miró a Hans y se acercó para darle un beso en la comisura de sus labios—, pero gracias por el chocolate.

—Odio que te vayas así —se quejó el pelirrojo, sentándose también y mesándose el cabello con pereza—, ¿de verdad tienes que marcharte?

—Hans, ya sabes como es mi hermana, no puedo dejarla sola en casa. Mis padres aún no regresan de su viaje para esquiar —Elsa se puso de pie y comenzó a colocarse el abrigo—. Te prometo que la próxima semana me quedaré a dormir.

—A veces siento que quieres a esa enana más que a mí —dijo el colorado medio en broma medio en serio, parándose detrás de ella y rodeándola con los brazos.

Elsa le dio un codazo leve.

—Los quiero lo mismo pero de distinta manera, tonto. Lo que no me gusta es que se pongan a pelear como dos niños por llamar mi atención.

—No puedo evitarlo, te quiero solo para mí —Hans le dio la vuelta y la besó largamente en los labios, gesto que ella correspondió con gusto—. Tengo algo para ti, antes de que te vayas —murmuró él, con su boca sobre la suya.

Elsa parpadeó al verlo alejarse para sacar algo de una cómoda. Su novio le entregó una pequeña esfera con un muñeco de nieve adentro. Mostraba una sonrisa amplia bajo su nariz de zanahoria y de su cuerpo, sobresalían dos ramitas que simulaban un par de brazos, abiertos como para recibir un abrazo. Y con lo que a ella le gustaba la nieve.

—Para que te acuerdes de mí —le dijo Hans con la sonrisa torcida que tanto alucinaba y amaba al mismo tiempo—. Felices fiestas, copito.

Elsa le sonrió y le rodeó el torso con los brazos, perdiéndose momentáneamente en el abrazo que él le correspondió.

—Felices fiestas, Hans.

XXIII

Kristoff terminó de sacar el último libro de su casillero y lo metió en el bolso. Por fin habían comenzado las vacaciones de invierno y las iba a aprovechar como nunca, esquiando en la nieve y paseando con su perro Sven. Estaría por una buena temporada libre de exámenes, libre de tareas y libre de ese molesto vejestorio que tenía por profesor de Sociales, el odioso señor Weselton. Y sobretodo, estaría libre de una pequeña pero fatigosa molestia…

—¡Hey, Kristóforo! —una exclamación chillona a sus espaldas lo hizo sobresaltarse y mirar hacia atrás.

Una jovencita de trenzas cobrizas y rostro pecoso lo miraba con una amplia sonrisa. El muchacho dio un respingo.

—Mi nombre no es Kristóforo —espetó, en vano.

Era ya como la centésima vez en todo el año escolar que le hacía la aclaración, ¡que ganas de perder de vista a esa chiquilla!

—Lo sé, pero a mí me gusta me gusta decirte Kristóforo, ¡es más divertido!

—¿Qué quieres, Anna? —preguntó con fastidio.

Cuando la pelirroja se ponía a hablar no había quien la parara y él ya estaba ansioso por marcharse a su casa.

—¡Qué genio! Lo único que quería era despedirme, son vacaciones de invierno y no nos vamos a ver hasta el año próximo.

—Por suerte, ya he tenido bastante de ti estos últimos meses.

Anna parpadeó un instante, como sorprendida por sus palabras. Quizá se había pasado un poco de la raya… pero es que a veces era tan desesperante…

—Sí, ya sé que no te caigo muy bien —Anna volvió a sonreír con simpatía—, mi hermana dice que puedo ser un poco intensa con la gente. Pero tú a mí sí me agradas Kristoff, y antes de que te fueras, quería darte algo para desearte unas felices vacaciones.

La chica sacó de su propio morral una pequeña caja de chocolates, que le extendió ruborizada.

—No sé si te gusta el chocolate como a todo el mundo, aunque bueno, la verdad es que cuando se hace un regalo la intención es lo que cuenta, ¿no? En fin, el chocolate es chocolate y como dije a todo el mundo le gusta. A menos que seas alérgico o algo así, lo cual sería muuuuuy jodido, y yo quedaría como una tonta y tú te molestarías aún más conmigo y todo eso…

Kristoff tomó el obsequio confundido, sin haber prestado demasiada atención al monólogo de la joven.

—¿Por qué me das esto? Lo único que hago es quejarme de ti y decirte que cierres la boca.

—Ya te lo dije, Kristoff. Me caes bien y a pesar de todo, me gustaría que ambos fuéramos amigos —Anna se ruborizó y jugueteó con sus dedos índices—, así que, je je je, solo toma los chocolates y no me hagas quedar en ridículo, ¿vale? ¡Felices fiestas!

Kristoff miró una vez el inesperado regalo y relajó su semblante.

—Felices fiestas, Anna.

Quizá la muchachita no era tan mala después de todo.

XXIV

Eugene se terminó de abotonar la camisa, mientras a su espalda, Rapunzel terminaba de darle los últimos toques a su retrato, todavía con un notorio rubor en sus mejillas.

—Bien, parece que esto está listo ya.

—Me encanta que te hayas inspirado en mí para tu obra de arte, preciosa.

—Sí, bueno, ya que Elsa no me dejó pintarla desnuda y no tenía nadie más a quien recurrir, supongo que no estuvo tan mal.

—¡Auch! Siempre encuentras las peores formas de destruir mi ego, florecita —el moreno se acercó a ella con una mano en la nuca—, ¿y por qué querrías pintar desnuda a Elsa, eh?

—Porque es hermosa, tiene la piel de un tono único, como porcelana y las proporciones de su cuerpo son perfectas.

—Ah, ya… entonces… entonces tú eres…

—¡Cielos, Eugene! No se trata de eso —la castaña fijó su mirada en él, ceñuda—, esto es puro arte, no algo sexual. Para que lo sepas, los artistas sabemos apreciar la belleza tanto en hombres como en mujeres.

—Oh, así que aprecias mi belleza —dijo él con galantería.

—Igual se lo podría haber pedido al novio de Elsa, pero es más narcisista que tú, así que, meh —Rapunzel se encogió de hombros y desvío la mirada hacia el lienzo de nuevo—. Y bien, ¿qué piensas?

—Lo dibujaste un poco pequeño, ¿no?

—Lo dibuje tal cual estaba.

—Demonios Punzie, tú sí que sabes como bajarle la moral a uno, ¿eh? —la chica lo pellizcó levemente— ¡Está bien, está bien! Está perfecto. Realmente tienes un don para esto, preciosa.

—Gracias.

—Sí, algún día este retrato estará en un museo famoso. ¡Y todos podrán maravillarse con mi cuerpecito! Seré más famoso que _La Gioconda_.

—Voy a hacer como que no escuché eso, ¿ok? —Rapunzel negó con la cabeza, sonriendo por lo bajo— Pero en serio Eugene, gracias por posar para mí. Salvaste mi proyecto de final de semestre.

—Hey, lo que sea por mi chica favorita. Aunque insisto en que tienes que practicar más al dibujar entrepiernas. De hombres, quiero decir. No sé como lo habrías hecho con la cosita de Elsa, aunque ustedes no tienen mucho que ocultar…

—Cállate, Eugene. En serio —la muchacha frunció el ceño, perturbada y comenzó a guardar sus óleos. Con frecuencia su amigo podía ser dulce, pero a veces era un verdadero idiota.

—¿Y a dónde irás a pasar Año Nuevo?

—Pues estaré con mis padres, iremos a visitar a la tía Gothel. Tuvo una cirugía de bótox o algo así, entonces… serán unas vacaciones interesantes —Rapunzel sonrió incómodamente.

—Oh, ya. Bien, supongo que nos veremos el año que viene —intempestivamente, el trigueño se inclinó para besarla en el pómulo—. Felices fiestas, preciosa.

Sorprendida, la joven se llevó una mano a la mejilla y luego sonrió.

—Felices fiestas, Eugene.

* * *

 **Nota de autor:**

Vengo súper tarde, pero con toda la actitud. xD Espero mañana poder subir algo más temprano. ¡Ya solo quedan cuatro segmentos más para concluir! Y creo que esta vez, el Eugenzel se llevó las palmas. LOL

Por si alguien se pregunta que relación tiene el título con estos drabbles, la enhorabuena es básicamente dar una felicitación, en esta época o cualquier otra por los sucesos positivos. Y aquí, nuestros personajes se han lucido al hacerlo de distintas maneras al final, ¿no? :)

¡Pásenla genial!


	9. Propósitos

Serie de drabbles navideños de nuestras parejas preferidas para animar las fiestas. Disfruten. ;)

 **Disclaimer: Ni Frozen, ni Tangled, ni ninguno de los personajes que vayan a hacer aparición me pertenecen, aunque no me molestaría que Santa me dejase a alguno debajo del árbol.**

* * *

 **Propósitos**

* * *

XXV

—Su té, Majestad —Hans colocó sobre el escritorio de la reina la fina bandeja con el servicio de té, en la que llevaba la infusión de jazmín que tanto le gustaba a la muchacha.

Debía admitir que el cambio de prisionero a mayordomo era algo agradable, aunque en un principio lo considerara humillante. Desde que había descubierto, con horror, lo mucho que pensaba últimamente en Elsa, resignarse a pasar más momentos con ella había resultado desconcertantemente sencillo.

En ese instante, la joven parecía enfrascada en la escritura de un documento. Sus ojos fijos en el papel, su mano sosteniendo la pluma tensamente y su labio inferior atrapado bajo sus dientes… de una manera sumamente irresistible…

—Esa parece ser una carta difícil —se aventuró a decir él, tratando de llamar su atención—, ¿va dirigida a algún dignatario?

Elsa alzó sus ojos con sorpresa, como si recién se hubiera percatado de su presencia allí.

—No, no —respondió, frunciendo levemente el ceño—, en realidad… en realidad estaba haciendo una lista de propósitos.

El pelirrojo enarcó una ceja, al tiempo que le servía el té y le acercaba la taza.

—Suena más fascinante que una carta diplomática, desde luego.

—¿Tú tienes algún propósito para el año próximo, Hans?

Esta vez, él imitó su ceño fruncido.

—La verdad es que no había pensado en eso.

—¿Por qué no? ¿No hay nada que quieras cambiar? —Elsa lo miró con curiosidad— Seguramente querrás mostrarte distinto cuando seas capaz de volver a las Islas del Sur, con tus hermanos.

El bermejo soltó una risa irónica.

—Créame Su Majestad, no tengo especial prisa por regresar a ese lugar —contestó, viéndola parpadear con confusión.

—¿Puedo saber por qué?

—Digamos que… encuentro más interesantes las actividades que desempeño aquí —dijo él, mirando con disimulo el recatado escote del vestido violeta de la rubia, que exponía su clavícula y el delicado cuello de cisne—. ¿Usted tiene algún propósito? —preguntó, antes de que ella siguiera indagando más.

—Bueno, hay muchas cosas que considero que debo mejorar, pero no sabría por donde empezar. No he tenido un año sencillo.

—Su Majestad no tiene que cambiar nada —dijo Hans con seriedad—, sus súbditos la aman tal y como es, su hermana… y debo admitir, que hasta yo le he tomado algo de aprecio —añadió, intentando no cambiar en absoluto su semblante de indiferencia.

Elsa le sonrió dulcemente.

—Es extraño que lo diga, pero también he llegado a tenerte aprecio, Hans. No eres tan malo como quieres hacer creer —le confió— y aunque agradezco tus palabras, sigo firme en algunos de mis propósitos. Como mejorar mis habilidades de conversación, por ejemplo.

—Una señorita tan encantadora como usted, no necesita conversar demasiado, Majestad.

—¿Acaso estás coqueteando conmigo, Hans? —la platinada alzó una ceja con frialdad.

—Tendrá que disculparme, Excelencia. Es difícil ignorar sus encantos —le sonrió con descaro.

Elsa suavizó su expresión, sin saber porque no le molestaban las palabras del cobrizo. Sonrío levemente. Quizá le tuviera en cuenta para practicar su propósito.

XXVI

Kristoff suspiró después de escribir el último de sus propósitos, con letra tosca e irregular. Esa conversación que había tenido con Elsa en la mañana, lo había hecho reflexionar bastante. Llevaba ya un tiempo saliendo con su hermana pequeña, pero recién comenzaba a darse cuenta de cuanto tenía que esforzarse por ella.

Anna era una princesa después de todo y él, un simple hombre que tendría que hacer cambios drásticos si quería estar a su altura.

Muchos cambios drásticos.

—¿De verdad quieres aprender a usar todos los cubiertos como un caballero? —la vocecita que resonó a su lado lo asustó.

—¡Anna! —exclamó, mirando a la jovencita que estaba a su lado con sus orbes turquesas fijas en el papel.

Rápidamente ocultó la lista y la miró ceñudo, ¿cuándo había entrado al establo?

—¡Es muy tierno que quieras hacer tantas cosas por mí, Kristoff! —le dijo ella con una sonrisa radiante— Aunque creo que lo de aprender a bailar el vals sí va a ser un poco difícil, ¡hasta yo me equivoco a veces! Je je je.

—Anna, se supone que las listas de propósitos son privadas —repuso él, azorado.

—Bueno, solo quería ver que es lo que te tenía tan pensativo. Ni me volteaste a ver cuando entré a saludarte —dijo ella inocentemente—. Así que tú también estás pensando en propósitos para el año que viene. Espero que tú y Elsa de verdad vayan a cumplirlos. Yo ya me di por vencida en dejar de comer tantos chocolates.

—Bueno… esa es la intención —dijo el rubio resignado—, hoy estuve conversando con tu hermana y bueno… digamos que me di cuenta de algo…

—¿De qué? —Anna parpadeó confundida.

Él suspiró.

—Pues, de que no soy exactamente el mejor partido para una princesa —confesó—. Yo recojo hielo, como con las manos… ¡ni siquiera me gusta usar corbata! Yo no soy el noble perfecto a que ti te gustaría, Anna. No soy un príncipe, ni un…

La pelirroja lo interrumpió tomándolo de la mano.

—¿Y quién dijo que me gustaría que fueras de esa forma? Ya una vez estuve comprometida con un príncipe… y no salió nada bien —recordó ella haciendo un gesto gracioso con su cara—. No necesitas cambiar nada para gustarme, te amo tal y como eres, Kristoff —se puso de puntillas para besar su mejilla—. No cambiaría ni una sola de las cosas que te hacen ser tú.

El blondo sonrió sinceramente y la miró de manera amorosa.

—Aunque bueno, lo de aprender a bailar la verdad es que no suena tan mal, ¡me encantaría compartir una danza contigo en los eventos formales! Sería tan romántico —ahí estaba de nuevo el lado soñador de Anna—, ¿crees que podrías mantener al menos ese propósito?

Kristoff liberó una risa más relajada.

—Por supuesto que sí, Anna. Lo que sea por ti.

XXVII

—¿En serio no harás ningún propósito para el año que viene, Eugene? —Rapunzel lo miró sorprendida por encima de la pequeña lista que acababa de hacer— ¡Pero todo el mundo hace propósitos en estas fechas! ¿Cómo esperas que el año que viene sea bueno, si no encuentras metas que cumplir o cosas que puedas mejorar?

—El hecho de que todos hagan propósitos no quiere decir que los cumplan, preciosa. De hecho, casi nadie lo hace —respondió su esposo, estirándose perezosamente en el sofá—. Yo ya tengo todo lo que había querido de esta vida y puedo decir que no estoy tan mal.

—Bueno sí, pero debe haber alguna cosa que aún quieras alcanzar. El otro día mencionaste que ser parte de la nobleza no era tan emocionante como tú pensabas —Rapunzel mordió el extremo de la punta con la que acababa de escribir su listado—, y tengo que admitir que es cierto. Pero aun así, hay cosas por las que me quiero seguir esforzando. Como usar zapatos, por ejemplo. No me termino de acostumbrar a esas cosas… ¡y con tacón! —añadió desafiantemente.

—Ah sí, ese sería un buen propósito, florecita. No está bien que una princesa ande descalza por ahí.

—Tú podrías ponerte de propósito no pelear tanto con Maximus —le dijo la castaña—, o no mirarte en el espejo más de dos veces al día. Eres demasiado vanidoso, ¿sabes?

—Pero así me amas —replicó él, enviándole una de sus sonrisas galantes.

—El punto es que debes tener por lo menos un propósito para empezar bien el año, ¡no puedes dejarlo todo siempre a la deriva, Eugene! Cada día debe ser una nueva oportunidad para mejorar —dijo la muchacha con repentino entusiasmo—, créeme, cuando te pasas gran parte de tu vida en una torre y de repente eres libre, empiezas a darte cuenta de eso.

—Bien, la verdad es que sí tengo un propósito, solo que no iba a decírtelo. Pero ya que estás tan emocionada con el tema, supongo que querrás escucharlo.

—Oh sí, ¡por supuesto!

Eugene se levantó del diván y camino hasta ella, rascándose el mentón, pensativo.

—Lo cierto es que, yo nunca he sido una persona de propósitos y esas cosas. Cuando eres un ladrón, eso es lo que menos te interesa —confesó—, pero ahora soy una persona distinta, ¿no? Y ya que no hay nada que me falte, no puedo decir que pueda aspirar a muchas cosas. Así que supongo que lo único que me queda, es seguir cumpliendo con el propósito que me hice desde el día en que te conocí: hacerte feliz lo más que pueda. Eso es todo lo que me importa ahora, preciosa.

—Oh, Eugene —aquello más de lo que la joven necesitaba oír.

Dejó su lista a un lado y se puso de puntitas para envolver el cuello de su esposo son los brazos. Él siempre sabía como seguir sorprendiéndola.

* * *

 **Nota de autor:**

Propósitos de año nuevo, ¡nadie los cumple nunca! xD Yo hace mucho que deje de hacer los míos, porque aún hoy estoy procurando sacar adelante un par de ellos, de hace mucho tiempo, jojojo. Nos acercamos peligrosamente al final de estos escritos, los últimos del 2016, pero todavía quedan unas cuantas sorpresitas. ;)

 _Guest_ : ¿A quién no le gusta ver a Hans enamorado? Es irresistible cuando se pone a los pies de nuestra querida reina. 7u7

¿Qué drabble les parece que ha ganado en está ocasión? :3


	10. Brindis

Serie de drabbles navideños de nuestras parejas preferidas para animar las fiestas. Disfruten. ;)

 **Disclaimer: Ni Frozen, ni Tangled, ni ninguno de los personajes que vayan a hacer aparición me pertenecen, aunque no me molestaría que Santa me dejase a alguno debajo del árbol.**

* * *

 **Brindis**

* * *

XXVIII

La puerta de la terraza se abrió intempestivamente, dejando pasar a una rubia tambaleante. Elsa aferró su copa de champaña, miro al muchacho que se encontraba apoyado en el balcón y sonrío.

—Bueno, bueno, ¿quién está ahí? —una sonrisa socarrona se dibujó en sus delgados labios pintados de escarlata— No sabía que había entrado en un túnel del tiempo y había viajado hasta los años setenta. Que lindas patillas, idiota —dijo, mofándose con voz quebrada del pelirrojo frente a ella.

Hans dejó escapar una risa sutil, a través de sus labios.

—Maldición, eres tan adorable cuando estás ebria, copo de nieve —sus orbes verdes recorrieron la esbelta silueta de la blonda, enfundada en un vestido azul oscuro que abrazaba sus ligeras curvas—. Al menos así sí puedes decir chistes que valgan la pena.

La platinada rió tontamente.

—No, pero ya en serio, odio esas cosas —Elsa avanzó hacia él tomando otro sorbo de su champaña—, solo quiero prenderles fuego y verlas desaparecer de ese rostro atractivo que tienes, je je je je je je je…

—¿Piensas que mi rostro es atractivo? —el bermejo sonrió de manera astuta y se atrevió a acortar la distancia.

—Igual que pienso que eres un manipulador hijo de perra —Elsa lo empujó con un movimiento torpe—, ¡aparta! No caeré en ese truco barato.

—¿De qué estás hablando, copito? Solo quiero hablar…

—Por favor Hans, no soy ninguna estúpida —la muchacha lo miró acusadoramente—, ¡has tratado de seducirme todo el maldito año, solo para tu conveniencia! —tocó su pecho violentamente con el dedo índice— ¡Pero yo te conozco bien! ¡No caigo en eso! ¡Soy una mujer fuerte, independiente y más inteligente que tú, cretino! —hizo un puchero infantil.

—Y por eso me gustas tanto, gatita. Es más —Hans tomó del barandal su propia copa de champaña—, no entiendo porque debemos llevarnos tan mal, ni siquiera te guardo rencor por haberme arrebatado el puesto de vicepresidente. La verdad es que somos más guapos y exitosos que toda esa gentuza de adentro. Entonces, ¿brindamos?

—Solo quieres aprovecharte de mí…

—¿Yo? Jamás haría algo así… —la sonrisa de Hans se ensanchó con malicia—, lo único que quiero es que hagamos las paces. Además, eres demasiado inteligente como para caer en nada de lo que yo pueda decir… ¿salud? —levantó su copa.

La muchacha imitó su gesto sonriendo de modo felino y permitió que cruzara su brazo con el de ella, para beber juntos de las copas. El champaña se deslizó por su garganta haciéndola soltar un suspiro sugerente.

Elsa no pensó en nada más.

Impulsivamente rodeó el cuello de su rival con los brazos y lo atrajo hacia sí. Él la tomó por la cintura y colocó sus labios sobre los suyos, besándola salvajemente. Hans le mordió el labio. Las manos masculinas apretaron levemente su trasero y no le importó.

La tensión sexual entre ambos a lo largo del año había sido insoportable, pero a eso le pondrían punto final esa misma noche.

XXIX

Anna le sonrió con nerviosismo al anticuado señor Weselton, el odioso director de la compañía. Si no fuera porque su empleo dependía de él, hacía rato que lo habría mandado a freír espárragos, pero el viejecito podía ser realmente insistente. Y ahora quería bailar con ella. Solo imaginar esas manos arrugadas en torno a sí le daba escalofríos.

¿Por qué no podía tener un acosador sensual como Elsa? Al menos su amiga no tenía que lidiar con alguien de ochenta años.

—Je je je je je je je —río nerviosa al ver como el anciano insistía en que fueran a la pista de baile.

—Disculpe, señor —Kristoff, su rubio colega de trabajo apareció de repente para tomarla del brazo—, ¿le importa que le robe un momento a Anna? Debe atender una llamada urgente.

Antes de que Weselton pudiera responder nada, el muchacho ya la había arrastrado lejos de él, para alivio de la pelirroja.

—Mil gracias, Kris. Te debo una.

—Ya me debes varias, Anna.

—Je je je, ¡cierto! Pero es que ese anciano no me da tregua. Si no fuera porque tengo que ganarme el pan, ¡le diría un par de cosas!

—¿No has pensado en pedir el traslado? Ahora que Elsa es vicepresidenta, seguro que puede ayudarte con eso.

—Sí, claro… aunque, los echaría mucho de menos a todos —Anna se encogió de hombros—, además, no quiero que piense que me aprovecho solo porque soy su amiga…

—Sabía que dirías eso —dijo el blondo—, es por eso que yo mismo me encargué de hablar con ella del asunto. Iba a darte la sorpresa al final de la noche… ¡pero qué demonios! Prepara tus maletas pequitas, porque nos trasladaremos a la sucursal de Oslo —le sonrió cálidamente—, estaremos trabajando juntos.

—¿De verdad hiciste eso? —los ojos verdosos de la muchacha se abrieron emocionados— ¡Oh, Kristoff! —Anna se colgó de sus hombros abrazándolo efusivamente— No sé ni que decir, siempre me sacas de apuros. ¿Cómo podría agradecerte por esto?

—¿Qué te parece con un brindis? —el mencionado tomó dos copas de champaña de una bandeja cercana y le entregó una a Anna— Por un nuevo año con un trabajo muy especial.

Ella le devolvió una sonrisa llena de agradecimiento.

—Por un nuevo comienzo —tocó su copa con la suya—, sin viejecitos acosadores, ni Eugene acaparando todo el café de la oficina.

—Demonios, tengo que pedirle mi taza antes de marcharme.

—Sabes que no te la devolverá.

Ambos tomaron el champaña de un sorbo y luego rieron. Anna sintió un mareo y se agarró del fornido brazo de su amigo. ¿Era el alcohol o Kristoff estaba realmente guapo esa noche? La verdad es que nunca antes lo había visto con tanto detenimiento.

—Quita esa cara pequitas, ya sé que estoy bueno, pero no es para tanto —bromeó él, como lo hacía solo cuando estaba a su lado.

Anna se ruborizó. De repente le parecía que el siguiente año también le depararía cosas nuevas en el amor.

XXX

Había que reconocer que a esas horas de la noche, la compañía se había convertido en un verdadero caos. La única ocasión en el año en que podían permitirse tal desbarajuste, era precisamente en Nochevieja, cuando el viejo Weselton estaba lo suficientemente nostálgico y borracho como para dejar que sus invitados se divirtieran a sus anchas.

Pero tanta diversión causaba estragos en su vejiga y tenía que orinar pronto, o no podría seguir bailando. Rapunzel se dispuso a entrar al baño más próximo.

—Ah, no entres ahí preciosa —la voz de Eugene, el encargado de Recursos Humanos, la detuvo—. Hans y la vicepresidenta están teniendo un momento privado… si sabes a lo que me refiero, je je je je.

—Oh —la rubia retiró la mano del pomo de la puerta, ruborizándose—, ah, sí… creo que ya los oigo…

Incómoda, se llevó un mechón de su largo cabello detrás de la oreja. No sabía que era más vergonzoso, si escuchar la nada discreta sesión de sexo que Elsa mantenía con su subordinado o encontrarse con el moreno en medio de una situación tan comprometedora.

—Iba a entrar yo también, pero se ve que van para largo, ¿eh?

—Je je je… necesito orinar —Rapunzel quiso enterrar la cabeza por ese comentario tan poco brillante.

—Vamos a la oficina del viejo en el último piso. Tengo la llave.

—¿Robaste la llave?

—Se la estoy cuidando al anciano, ¿vamos o qué?

Sin más opción, se dirigieron al mencionado despacho, completamente solo. Después de haber usado el sanitario, retocó su maquillaje y salió para encontrar a su colega sentado sobre el escritorio de Weselton, con una botella de champaña y un par de copas.

—¿Brindamos, preciosa?

—¿No tenías ganas de orinar tú también?

—Ya se me quitaron, además ¿cuántas veces tendrás la oportunidad de embriagarte en la oficina del jefe? ¡Estos chances no se desperdician, florecita!

Rapunzel sonrió y se acercó para tomar una de las copas, siempre devolviéndole la mirada a esos intensos ojos castaños.

—¿Y por qué brindamos?

—Porque tienes al más apuesto y galante compañero de trabajo de todos, desde luego —Eugene le guiño un ojo con su habitual coquetería.

—Técnicamente no eres mi compañero, trabajamos en áreas distintas.

—Diseño Gráfico y Recursos Humanos no son tan diferentes, florcita.

—¿Ah no?

—Ambos nos encargamos de darle a las personas lo que necesitan… de distinta manera.

—Pues sí, es verdad —Rapunzel amplió su sonrisa y levantó la copa—, entonces salud. Por otro año de trabajar juntos.

El sonido del cristal chocando y el burbujeo de la bebida, fueron todo de lo que estuvo consciente enseguida. Quizá no debía haber bebido con tanta rapidez.

—Woah, ¡cuidado ahí, preciosa! Esta cosa es muy fuerte —el castaño la sujetó gentilmente por el brazo.

Rapunzel se rió con ligereza.

—¿Sabes, Eugene? Nunca antes me había dado cuenta… tus ojos son muy bonitos…

Cuando alzo la cabeza para besarlo en los labios, no se detuvo a pensar si por la mañana se arrepentiría de eso.

* * *

 **Nota de autor:**

Avanzamos hacia el final con un Modern AU laboral, o algo así. xD La verdad no me resistí a meter a estos chicos en pleno ambiente de trabajo, y con un jefe como Weselton, vaya que necesitaban todo el champaña del mundo. ¿Cuál de los tres drabbles les pareció mejor? Esa será la pregunta rigor para este episodio y los dos que quedan. :D

 _Guest_ : Es que el Helsa es hermoso y muy especial. *o*

 _VoodooHappy_ : Nah, sé que muchos están de vacaciones esta temporada. xD Lo importante es que disfruten. A mí me encantan los Modern AU, ¡soy feliz con ellos! Extrañamente mas gustan más que el universo canon, creo que porque este último me recuerda que el Helsa no es real xD (snif :'(). Pero sí, las historias donde Hans se vuelve mayordomo de la reina son muy tentadoras. Jajajaja, así es, como ves el pelirrojo lo tiene todo bajo control, así que relájate Voodoo. ;) Cielos, pues respecto a "Orgullo y Prejuicio" sucede que es un clásico para todas las amantes del romance, jaja. Si no lo has leído, de verdad que te lo recomiendo. Y bueno, gracias por el halago, pero la habilidad para describir viene de leer tantos libros y mis gustos son variados. Leo desde Jane Austen hasta Stephen King, así que ya te imaginarás; cuando una lee tanto como que le coge el truco a esto de narrar, no hay ningún secreto. ¡Besitos nevados! -3-

Ya nos leeremos mañana chiquillos, habrá otra sorpresa muy especial, ¡la penúltima del año!


	11. Ritual

Serie de drabbles navideños de nuestras parejas preferidas para animar las fiestas. Disfruten. ;)

 **Disclaimer: Ni Frozen, ni Tangled, ni ninguno de los personajes que vayan a hacer aparición me pertenecen, aunque no me molestaría que Santa me dejase a alguno debajo del árbol.**

* * *

 **Ritual**

* * *

XXXI

Suspirando, Elsa le echó un último vistazo al papel que acababa de escribir. Su mamá siempre decía que cuando uno estaba a punto de empezar un nuevo año, una de las mejores cosas que podía hacer, era escribir una lista con todas las cosas negativas que uno no quería en su vida, y luego quemarla con una vela blanca, para asegurarse de que los doce meses que venían fueran mejores que los anteriores.

A sus once años de edad, no se consideraba nada supersticiosa y debía admitir que Idun solía exagerar mucho. Sin embargo…

La rubia echó un vistazo desde su jardín a la casa de los vecinos, donde habitaba esa enorme familia llena de chicos pelirrojos. Dos de ellos, ya casi jóvenes adultos, se encontraban en el jardín conjunto, alistando una enorme mesa para la cena de Año Nuevo que tendrían por la noche.

Tres adolescentes bromeaban y reían no muy lejos de allí, llevando sillas y adornos.

Detrás de ellos salió el hijo menor, un muchacho de trece años con los ojos verdes más brillantes que había visto en su vida y completamente insoportable. Desde que su familia se había mudado al lado de la suya, Hans no había perdido ninguna oportunidad de molestarla.

Era un idiota y lo odiaba.

El chico miró en su dirección, sonrió desdeñosamente y le hizo un gesto burlón con la mano. Elsa enrojeció de enojo y le sacó la lengua.

" _Estúpido Hans"_ , pensó para sus adentros.

Tomó el papel en donde había escrito nada más que el nombre de su némesis y lo quemó con la vela que traía en la mano. Nada perdía con intentar, ¿no?

Mientras el papel se consumía, sintió como su gorro de lana era arrebatado de su cabeza.

—¡Que tierno gorro! ¿Te lo tejió tu mamá? —Hans agitó en su mano el sombrero azul tejido con pequeños copos de nieve.

—¡Déjame en paz, Hans! —la pequeña rubia lo encaró con enfado.

El chico se había inclinado sobre la valla que separaba ambos jardines, para quitarle la prenda.

—¿Qué estás haciendo, niñita? —el colorado la miró con socarronería— No me digas que eres de las que creen en todos esos rituales estúpidos.

—¡Eso no te importa, idiota!

—Claro que no, nada de lo que haga una niñita como tú me interesa —Hans lanzó su gorro al otro extremo de su jardín—. Ni creas que te vas a librar de mí este año, tengo un montón de cosas planeadas para divertirme contigo, tonta —la risa malvada que liberó le hizo pensar por un instante en el niño que torturaba juguetes en Toy Story.

Elsa bufó y corrió para recoger la prenda. Al parecer sus esfuerzos no servirían de nada. Entre ese rufián y sus madres que siempre bromeaban con verlos juntos cuando crecieran, iban a volverla loca antes de entrar a la adolescencia.

XXXII

—Je je je je je —perturbado, Kristoff observó como su pequeña vecina terminaba de darle el toque final al muñeco que quemarían, tal y como había visto ella que hacían en algunas partes del mundo en Internet.

Para tener solo ocho años, Anna podía ser realmente un torbellino. La niña lo había convencido de que sería divertido hacer eso juntos, a espaldas de los adultos.

—¡Está listo! —la pelirrojita enderezó el muñeco, vestido exactamente igual que el señor Weselton, el neurótico anciano que vivía al final de la calle— Venga, ¡enciéndelo!

—Anna no sé, mamá dice que no debemos jugar con fuego —el rubio miró dubitativamente el maltrecho monigote.

—¡Oh, no seas así Kristoff! No pasará nada —la chiquilla lo miró con esa resplandeciente sonrisa que siempre ponía cuando intentaba convencerlo de algo—, te prometo que todo estará bien.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? Es la primera vez que hacemos esto.

—Bueno, ya robaste las cerillas de todos modos. ¡Y no podemos quemar el muñeco sin ellas!

El niño torció la boca con culpabilidad. No le había gustado mucho meterse en la cocina a escondidas para sacar aquellas cerillas, pero cada vez que su amiguita le pedía algo, simplemente no podía decir que no.

Era patético. Once años y se dejaba manipular por una niñita. Resignado, sacó la cajita de fósforos que se había guardado en el bolsillo.

—Está bien, pero quédate atrás —le advirtió, antes de prender la marioneta con cautela y apartarse también.

Un fulgor anaranjado comenzó a consumirlo desde adentro.

—¡Sí! ¡Sí! —Anna aplaudió y comenzó a corretear alrededor del muñeco —¡Adiós año viejo! ¡Adiós anciano amargado! Ja ja ja ja ja…

Kristoff sonrió al mirarla tan alegre. Quizá sí había exagerado después de todo.

El fuego creció y el frunció el entrecejo cuando unos papeles cercanos del terreno baldío, se encendieron también. Anna gritó.

—¡Apágalo, apágalo!

—¡No sé cómo! —las llamas comenzaron a extenderse y Kristoff se apresuró a tomar la mano de su amiga para salir corriendo a toda velocidad.

Ahora tenían que encontrar a algún adulto que se encargara de apagar ese pequeño incendio, y tal vez con un poco de suerte, nadie tendría que saber que ellos lo habían ocasionado.

XXXIII

—Entonces te tienes que comer las uvas —Rapunzel levantó un pequeño racimo de uvas y lo sacudió en el aire—, y por cada una tienes que pedir un deseo. ¡Igual que los doce meses del año próximo!

—Creí que eso siempre se hacía a medianoche —el chico de cabellos castaños que la observaba arqueó una ceja.

—Pero Eugene, ¡a medianoche no podremos vernos! Tiene que ser ahora —dictaminó la niña.

El aludido se encogió de hombros. Bien sabía que cuando a la chiquilla se le metía algo en la cabeza, no había quien la hiciera cambiar de parecer. Nunca en sus doce años de vida había conocido a alguien tan terca.

—Entonces vamos, ¡tú primero! —antes de que pudiera siquiera responder, Rapunzel le había metido una uva en la boca, que se apresuró a tragar.

—¡Oye, más despacio! Casi me atraganto con eso.

Ella rió por lo bajo y sacudió su largo cabello rubio. Nada le gustaba más que pasar el rato con su buen amigo. Siempre tenía paciencia con ella, a pesar de que solo tenía nueve años.

—¡Tienes que pensar en tus deseos rápido, Eugene! ¡Las campanadas nunca esperan a nadie!

—Yo no oigo ninguna campanada —repuso el crío ceñudo.

Rapunzel continúo dándole las uvas a prisa, riendo con los gestos que él había empezado a hacer conforme le iba pasando la fruta.

—Je je je je je je, ¡te ves muy gracioso, Eugene! ¿Eugene? ¡Eugene! —la pequeña soltó el racimo vacío que seguía sujetando en la mano y se agachó para palmear la espalda del niño, que se había arrodillado tosiendo y con el rostro tan morado como las uvas que acababa de darle.

Desesperada, lo sacudió por los hombros hasta que por fin pudo tragar el último trozo de fruta y aspiró una gran bocanada de aire.

Lo vio mirarla con los ojos llorosos y el semblante pasmado.

—Creo que no me gusta esta tradición de Año Nuevo, Punzie.

La niña sonrió a modo de disculpa y le echó los brazos al cuello.

* * *

 **Nota de autor:**

Otro día, otro episodio lleno de momentos para despedir el año. Y esta vez no pude resistirme a hacerlo desde el lado infantil, ¿se imaginan a todos estos personajes de pequeños? :3 Ternura a la máxima potencia.

El capítulo de mañana será muy especial, ¡nos leemos!


	12. Medianoche

Serie de drabbles navideños de nuestras parejas preferidas para animar las fiestas. Disfruten. ;)

 **Disclaimer: Ni Frozen, ni Tangled, ni ninguno de los personajes que vayan a hacer aparición me pertenecen, aunque no me molestaría que Santa me dejase a alguno debajo del árbol.**

* * *

 **Medianoche**

* * *

XXXIV

Soltando un suspiro, Elsa avanzó entre la marea de gente que se había reunido en el centro de Oslo para recibir un nuevo año. Entre risas, fuegos artificiales y gritos de niños que aplaudían sobre los hombros de sus padres, creyó que estaba a punto de perder la paciencia. ¿Por qué Anna habría querido pasar precisamente la última noche del año en un lugar tan ruidoso y concurrido como aquel? No comprendía.

Su hermana sabía muy bien que odiaba las multitudes.

—Ríndete Elsa, jamás encontraremos a tu hermana aquí. Debe estar muy ocupada divirtiéndose con el grandulón —detrás de ella, Hans atrajo su atención haciendo que se detuviera al tomarla de la manga del abrigo—, algo que tú también deberías hacer aunque sea los últimos minutos del año. A tu hermanita no le va a pasar nada. Ya es grande.

Y por si no fuera suficiente con hacerla quedar en pleno Centro Histórico de la ciudad, también le había enviado a ese molesto pelirrojo, ¿cuándo iba a comprender que Hans Westergaard y ella no podían estar en el mismo espacio?

—Es difícil divertirse cuando me has estado siguiendo todo el día, Hans —le dijo ella mirándolo con frialdad—, ¿no te bastó con acosarme estos doce meses, que ahora quieres hacerlo hasta en los últimos segundos del año?

—¿Qué puedo decir? —el pelirrojo sonrió maliciosamente y se inclinó hasta que su nariz rozó la suya— Eres como un imán para mí, copo de nieve.

Elsa se ruborizó violentamente al tenerlo tan cerca.

—¡No te me acerques tanto, idiota! Demonios Hans, tú no sabes lo que es el espacio personal de la gente —nerviosa, se pasó una mano por el cabello—. Bueno, ya que Anna no coge el teléfono… supongo que deberíamos marcharnos…

—Alto ahí, Su Majestad —Hans volvió a aferrarla, esta vez por la muñeca—, es casi medianoche. Al menos quédate para disfrutar esto.

Elsa bufó cruzándose de brazos. No veía como iba a disfrutar de aquello, estando con el tipo más insoportable del mundo. Se tensó cuando el cobrizo le rodeó los hombros con un brazo, exponiendo una sonrisa cínica.

—¿Sabes qué es lo que dicen de las personas que reciben juntas el año, gatita?

—Vuélveme a decir así, Hans y te arrancaré las pelotas con mis propias manos.

Una campanada se escuchó a lo lejos y la gente a su alrededor comenzó a contar de manera regresiva.

—¿No te habías hecho el propósito de ser menos agresiva el próximo año?

—No me provoques, Hans. En serio.

El conteo terminó y Elsa no pudo anticipar el movimiento de su acompañante. Hans se inclinó intempestivamente sobre ella y colocó su boca sobre la suya, en un movimiento demandante, que le hizo sentir una descarga eléctrica recorriendo su columna vertebral.

Los labios del muchacho eran cálidos, firmes y tenían un sabor dulce, demasiado dulce para tratarse de él… ¿por qué no lo había empujado aún?

XXXV

Anna se despegó de la boca de su novio, sonriente y ruborizada. Oficialmente era Año Nuevo y ella no podía sentirse más feliz, que compartiéndolo con la persona más especial para ella. ¿Quién iba a decir que terminaría enamorada de ese rubio cascarrabias al que había alucinado el primer día que lo conoció?

—Feliz Año, Anna —le dijo Kristoff mirándola con la misma expresión soñadora que ella tenía.

—¡Feliz Año, Kristoff! —respondió la cobriza con su habitual optimismo— Cielos, ¡qué genial es poder estar juntos en este instante! Siempre había querido besarme con alguien la última noche del año.

Kristoff rió y la atrajo hacia sí brevemente, disfrutando cuando ella recargó momentáneamente la cabeza en su pecho.

—¿Crees que tu hermana nos perdone el haberla dejado con Hans? La pobre debe haber hecho hasta lo imposible por encontrarte.

—Sí, pero necesita divertirse un poco —la chica levantó sus ojos aguamarina hacia él—, además yo sé bien que le gusta, aunque trate de negarlo. Y tú sabes lo que dicen de esas parejas que pelean todo el tiempo.

—¿Recuerdas como ocurrió con nosotros? —preguntó Kristoff, mientras ambos ahora miraban hacia el cielo para contemplar las luces artificiales.

—Como olvidarlo, ¡eras un auténtico gruñón! —Anna le dio un pellizquito en el brazo— Lo único que hacías era pasártela regañándome.

—Alguien tiene que hacerlo cuando Elsa no está, tus ideas son muy peligrosas a veces, Anna —el blondo le alborotó levemente el cabello con una mano, haciéndola reír. Luego volvió a abrazarla—. Aun así, ¿sabes que no me arrepiento de haberte conocido?

—¿No? —la pelirroja le rodeó el torso con sus delgados brazos.

—No —Kristoff le besó tiernamente la coronilla—, todos los días del año valieron la pena con cada una de tus locuras.

—Je je je je… eso no era lo que decías antes.

—Bueno, con el tiempo uno puede cambiar de opinión. Y menos mal que así fue, ¿no te parece?

—Sí, me parece que sí —Anna se puso de puntillas y lo besó en la mejilla—. Te quiero, Kristoff.

—Y yo a ti, Anna.

XXXVI

La ciudad se veía realmente hermosa desde el mirador, al igual que los fuegos artificiales que inundaban el cielo. Lástima que no tuviera a nadie con quien compartir aquello. Rapunzel suspiró y se abrazó las rodillas, sentada en la hierba. Salir de casa de su madre no había sido algo sencillo, sin embargo, esa noche todos sus amigos se encontraban celebrando con sus propias familias o parejas.

Ella era la única excepción. Otro año más que se iba, otro año más que estaba completamente sola.

Un roce contra su mejilla la hizo sonreír tristemente. Bueno, al menos todavía tenía a Pascal.

—Eres el único que me comprende, amiguito —dijo, acariciando la diminuta cabecita del camaleón, que se restregó contra su dedo índice.

Vaya manera de pasar Año Nuevo, pensó.

Un ruido a sus espaldas la hizo tensarse y voltear rápidamente. En su campo de visión, apareció un joven alto y de cabello castaño, al que reconoció de inmediato.

—¿Eugene?

—Hey, ¡qué sorpresa encontrarte aquí, florecita! ¿Qué estás haciendo tan sola? —el moreno la miró con curiosidad— ¿No vas a pasar la noche con tu familia?

—Lo mismo podría preguntarte yo a ti —la rubia arqueó una ceja dorada.

—Bueno, yo estoy solo, no tengo familia ni nada de eso.

—Oh —Rapunzel desvió la mirada apenada y volvió su vista al frente. Por el rabillo del ojo, observó como el joven tomaba asiento a su lado.

—Así que, estamos solos —dijo Eugene sonriendo incómodamente—, somos tú, yo… y la rana.

—Camaleón.

—Tres perdedores en Año Nuevo que no tienen a nadie con quien ir.

Rapunzel se encogió de hombros.

—Es mejor que estar en casa soportando a mi madre… supongo —dijo—. ¿Qué haces aquí, por cierto?

—Siempre vengo aquí a pensar cuando quiero estar a solas. O cuando me doy cuenta de lo patético que es no estar con nadie en estas fechas —Eugene esbozó una sonrisa burlona que a ella le hizo sentir pena.

—Bueno —su mano tomó suavemente la del trigueño, sorprendiéndolo—, ahora estamos juntos.

—Parece que sí —Eugene se llevó una mano a la nuca, transformando su mueca en una levemente nerviosa—. Nunca pensé que me encontraría contigo aquí, ¿sabes?

Rapunzel le sonrió sinceramente.

—Quiero decir… ¿por qué no aprovechamos esta coincidencia y la pasamos bien? Siempre quise tener a alguien con quien ver los fuegos artificiales.

—Sí, yo también —dijo ella, sintiendo su corazón latir cuando él le apretó levemente la mano—. Feliz Año Nuevo, Eugene.

—Feliz Año, preciosa.

* * *

 **Nota de autor:**

Pues se acaba el 2016 y con él estos drabbles. Fue genial compartir estos pequeños momentitos con ustedes (aunque el fandom esté casi muerto xD!

 _VoodooHappy_ : Jajajajaja, la verdad que sí han sido unos drabbles muy especiales y divertidos, y yo contenta de hacer feliz a alguien con ellos. ;) Y sí, yo también creo que Hans sería como una especie de Draco Malfoy de pequeño, el pequeño sociópata. LOL Espero que este último drabble te haya gustado y ya sabes que cualquier cosa, siempre puedes activar tus MP's y enviarme uno, de verdad. :3 ¡Espero que tengas un gran año, amiguita!

Les deseo lo mejor a todos para el año que viene, que todos sus sueños y proyectos se cumplan, que tengan todo lo que desean y sean muy felices. ¡Abrazos desde donde estoy para todos! :)


End file.
